Code name Armada
by mamika
Summary: again, name is irrelevant. after first chap, there should be military theme. warning, there is Tala. maybe something else too O.O KaixRay or it should be later. Kai will have slighlty nasty history, but it won't be too explicit.
1. Chapter 1

this is my first fic with Tala really being around. can't tell what going to happen, since your guess is just as good as mine. have fun while reading. if not, well, no one said you had to read this (hmm, maybe there was some point me being sarcastic..no, we can just call it me being rude. like that would be better)

* * *

Code name Armada

Chapter I, First there was a light

He was sick of it. Yes, he had gotten full points from the test. Was it enough for his grandfather? No, it wasn't. Grandfather wasn't pleased with the style he had achieved it. According to grandpa, who hated to be called that, so in regular bases he had to use it, he should have studied the whole day before the test, no matter how well he knew the subject. But instead, he had spent his day after school with Tala, visiting a new game center. It had been fun, and he didn't notice he had started smiling before he was slapped around the face.

"Kai, I have told you not to smile like a damn fool. You should man up, not behave like carefree punk." he looked into his grandfather's hard eyes. After his parents had vanished, grandpa had started bossing him around like he wasn't a human being. Just like he was a robot that should be taught to obey. He answered back against his better knowledge

"That would make sense if I would act carefree. I work for school, and I have best grades in my class. You have no reason to complain" he had only time to see grandfather's eyes flash and then he was on the ground, gasping for air.

"I told you, I won't tolerate any attitude against me. If you wish to live here and have me paying for your education, you better do exactly what I tell you to. Now go wash up and then to bed. You have early morning tomorrow" then his grandfather left the room. He looked after the figure, eyes narrowing. Only a few years, then he would be 18 and after he gets a scholarship, he won't need his grandpa at all. Then he will be free to do whatever he wants. He got up, flinching a little when he straightened his back. The old bloke could throw good punches. If he wouldn't still need the money, he would show how well he can punch. For now, all he could do to get the pressures of, was to pretend to go to sleep and then sneak out.

Later, he was hiding behind a bush, checking that the road was clear before leaving the estate. He knew where he could get the fight quickest. He needed to get back soon, otherwise he couldn't have enough time to rest so he wouldn't have bags under his eyes and neither could he hide the possible bruises he would receive there. He arrived at the park, few blocks from his house. He went to the most isolated corner and saw the gang of hooded fellows standing and sitting there and smoking something. He stepped to the view.

"Hey punks. Seems like you once again have failed to get a real life". It wasn't the first time he was here, he had noticed that fighting a gang really eased the anger he felt. And when there were multiple enemies, there was no way he could beat anyone too badly, being too busy to knock everyone out before being hurt himself. Like the last time, the sitting ones got up and the smokes were put out. Some cracked their knuckles to warm up. But they apparently had been waiting for him, since from the bushes near him appeared few men and they held on to him. Flexing his muscles, he send one crashing to the ground over his back, then kicked the one on his left, who was currently holding his hand. With the freed hand he hit the other man holding his right hand right on the face. The man let go, cursing and holding his bleeding nose. He smirked and then faced the rest of the gang that were running towards him. They surrounded him, but he felt totally calm and ready. There weren't too many opposers, so he could easily be done in time. He aimed a high kick and caught on on the shoulder. With the same movement, he ducked down, avoiding a punch and taking support from ground swirled around, holding his leg out and tripped two guys down. Quickly rising again, he throw a couple of punches. Soon half of the gang was down, and he was feeling much better. He had only gotten few blows himself, and he was clearly having the upper hand. But then his smirk faded a bit. The leader brought out a knife, and some other followed the example. It seemed he couldn't use this place as relaxing anymore. He managed to knock few more down before he took off. There was no way he could beat like ten armed guys after kicking their ass so long. It had been long day, he was tired and he didn't exactly want to get stabbed. First he wanted to show his grandfather what he could be without his help. That he could stand with his own two feet. He run, noticing he was going further away from his house. But that was probably better, he didn't want the gang to know where he lived. He noticed the group was gaining up on him, they new the area better and could move in the dark easily. Cursing he accelerated, hoping not to trip on something. He got out of the greenery and into a narrow alleyway. He was just about to dash to left when a light blinded him. Shielding his eyes with his hand, he looked to the light. There was a motorcycle with a young man on it.

"What's your problem?" at that moment, the gang yelled something and he glanced over his shoulder. He started running away when the bike started and the boy rode next to him.

"Seems you are in trouble. Jump on". He hesitated a bit, but when the closest gangers came in view with flashing knives, he hopped behind the male not taking a hold of him.

"You better hold on to me, otherwise you'll drop off in the first corner" he couldn't afford to get seriously injured, so he took a hold of the other teens waist and they were of. The bike went so fast he couldn't hold his eyes open. After a while, they slowed down and then pulled over.

"So, you mind telling me what that was about?" the boy asked, taking his helmet off. The boy had longish black hairs and bright, golden eyes.

"As soon as you tell me why would you help a stranger" the boy shrugged.

"You seemed to be in a pickle and I had nothing better to do" he shook his head.

"Then, let's just say I behaved like a carefree punk." the boy gave him a questioning look he didn't react. He got off of the bike, seeing he wasn't too far from home, started walking there. "Anyway, thanks for your help" he waved a hand and didn't turn around when he heard the engine starting again and the boy speeding away. Sure, it had been good he had gotten help, but it was also very disturbing. It hadn't felt as annoying as it should have been. And the eyes had been oddly mesmerizing.

He went back home, sneaked in and went to bed. In the morning he took a shower and left for school, just like nothing had happened. After a while, he forgot about the incident, when Tala introduced him to Brian, who was muscular guy with background of martial arts. When he needed to blow some steam, he could spar with Brian, who was good enough that he couldn't really beat him, even if he tried. It always ended up in tie. Sometimes Tala would be there too, cheering them on and yelling stupid things about leg work. The redhead new absolutely nothing about physical work, but he was a good friend to have. When he was around, things were never boring and Tala got him forget about his problems. Unless the redhead was the one causing them. Somehow, Tala got him to do stuff he didn't want to, and got him into trouble. And still, he enjoyed their time together. Those sparkling blue eyes told him that eventually all would be a mess anyway, why not have fun before it. And he agreed.

* * *

that was the chap #1. like you couldn't tell it by the fact there was no more text under this...sorry, let's call this me being tired. no point using same excuse twice. I meant reason.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry mates this is short, and that it is basically just a filler. but I wanted to show some background with out annoying flashbacks. although, there will still be those too. so, there is no real excuse for this chap. n.n' bad me...

* * *

Chapter 2, Reasons

Rei did not wish to go to army, but he had no choice. He wanted to study to be a chef, but he couldn't afford it, and his dad refused to pay it. He did work as a part-timer, but it wasn't enough to pay for the school, food and apartment. Plus, his dad wanted him to take over the family business, not willing to let his cousin take his place and run the firm. So, he had no choice but to go to army, according to his father, especially after the speeding ticket he had got. And now after he had signed the service contract for a year, there was no way he could drop out of it. Once you got in, you stayed there 'til the end. And he feared it could be his end, not the end of service time. He wasn't in a bad shape, but he didn't believe he was fit enough to carry heavy back bag and other stuff around in forests, especially since he had no motivation for it. But hopefully once he got out, his father would have chanced his mind and would let him go to cooking school.

Brian had nothing against going to army, he might have gone there even without Tala and Kai coming along. Heck, he could even have a real career in the force, if he really wanted. But, it was more likely he would follow his father's path and become Tala's right hand man, if Tala chose to inherit the company from his father. But still, whatever his future would be, he kinda looked forward to going joining the force. He didn't mind physical labor, even when he knew he would need to do more than average shoulder, since he needed to help Tala. But that didn't bother him at all, having the redhead around would be worth all the possible troubles.

Tala was going to army just to watch after Kai. That guy hadn't been himself for like a year. He had chanced little before he turned 18, and he was worried. Kai didn't fight with his grandpa anymore, and he had started keeping distant to him and Brian. So, he was really worried, and he hoped that once Kai got out of the house, he might turn back into the stubborn and strong-willed boy he had known from his childhood. Kai had turned cold, and he just couldn't understand why Kai had agreed to go to army when his grandpa had asked him to. But, he wasn't Tala Ivanov, if he wouldn't manage to cheer Kai up when they would live in the same place. Plus, he didn't need to worry too much about military training being too tough, since he had Brian to back him up. He smiled softly when thinking his very own guardian. Where would he be if Brian hadn't been there to help him when Kai changed? He sighed, maybe he would go and fool around with Brian for a while. That always got him to better mood.

Kai didn't really care. He had no big future plans he could recall, and it would take time before he could rule instead of his grandfather. Surely he could just go to college, but it made no difference whether he learned about business or about leading people. Both could be useful, and now he was at least fit for military training. So, he had agreed to go when his grandfather had suggested him to join the force. And apparently both Tala and Brian would come too. He was not sure if that was a good thing, but in the end, it was none of his business what they did, so he didn't comment one way or another. Although he had noticed the concerned look Brian and Tala had exchanged when he had not reacted at all. But he had shrugged it off too, he had better things to focus on. He had already ages ago stopped sparring with Brian and was currently training by himself according to what he remembered his father had taught him before he had died in that accident with mother. And he was doing well in that too, so he didn't really need Brian anymore. And Tala could be really annoying and time consuming. But none of it mattered, since in the army they wouldn't have much time to just hang around and cause disturbance. And going there would also mean he would get away from his grandfather's constant watching, which would be a relief too.

* * *

yah, really short and pointless. if you ask for it, I'll come up with third chap much quicker. in case you still liked this and wanna read more. if not, never mind, I can write something else...or write this, but you just don't have to read...jaba jaba, sorry for rambling. have a good day/night/etc


	3. Chapter 3

I could swear that someday something will happen here. but I can't. what I can say, that Kai will snap back to (nearly) the way he was in first chapter. some Chap. hope someone enjoys XD  
and sorry for the incorrect army words, I couldn't find them anywhere, so I just used what came to my mind...plus, I have no idea in what country they are, because it seems it's a combination of few coutry's military system. or something. n.n'

* * *

Chapter 3. Start is always the hardest

Rei got into the army zone a day late, since his plane had been delayed and he had missed the continuation flight. He was still greeted kindly, yet firmly when he arrived, but there didn't seem to be too much trouble for being late. He got a short briefing about how everything worked, and the one line that he really remembered was when a redhead was pointed to him

"See that redhead? He is Tala, and you better be careful around him. He is a prankster, but he doesn't do anything to get into trouble" he looked at the soldier who showed him around

"You mean he doesn't or that he just doesn't get caught?". The soldier smiled a little.

"Everyone else except the one who is targeted enjoy the show, so he is more like relief than a nuisance. He is useful in his own way." he looked closely at the redhead, noticing how blue eyes he had. Like on cue, Tala looked straight back at him and smiled, saying something to the big guy standing next to him and making him look too. He quickly looked away, he didn't want to draw any attention to himself

"How long has he been here since he is so famous?". The soldier looked at him,

"He arrived yesterday". Now that was odd. How could anyone has such an effect in just one day? The rest of the day he was taken around the area and learned the basic rules and day schedule. Morning started at six, there was breakfast and half an hour lunch break, and after supper there would be cleaning duties and then around six they had the evening off and silence started at ten. It was time for supper when he knew all the others knew about the place and he was escorted back to the diner and told how it worked. He had his tray and he was looking at a place to sit when he noticed Tala waving at him, gesturing him to come sit with him and his friends. Although he did recall what the soldier had said, he thought it was still better to have anyone to sit with, than sit alone.

"As you probably heard, I'm Tala, this is Brian and that stone-faced guy is Kai". The redhead greeted when he got closer. "You can sit next to me, right here" Tala pulled a seat out so he sat it, across from Kai and Brian was sitting next to Kai. It was a bit like a group date. He shook his head, what was he thinking?

"You all right?" he looked to the side, only to look two blue orbs looking back at him at very close distant. Those eyes were pretty, mesmerizing and very scary. No wonder Tala was famous, he probably could make anyone do whatever he wanted to. The tall guy nodded him as a greeting, neither looking hostile, but not being friendly either, quickly glancing Tala before continuing to eat. Kai had acted like he didn't notice him at all. He frowned a bit, there was something about the guy that made him think they knew each other. Shrugging it off, he smiled at Tala

"Yeah, fine. I just got crapload of information about everything, so I'm a bit overwhelmed. But nice to meet you, I'm Rei"

"You came day late. Why is that?". It seemed Tala was the one who kept conversation going. The other to practically acted like they weren't there. Although, he did notice that every once and a while, Brian would look at Tala, and Tala managed always to look back, and smile sweetly.

"My flight was late. Couldn't be helped. And it doesn't seem such a big deal, nothing indicates that I'm in trouble." at this, Kai looked up, giving him a cold look,

"It's not suitable to be late right from the start. Makes you look really bad" then Kai stood up, took his tray and walked away. He frowned after Kai.

"What's his problem?" he puffed, he hadn't done anything to offend the guy, so he had no reason to be like that. What a jerk. Then he noticed the looks on his comrades faces. Brian's was a bit hard to read, but there could have been slight worry and maybe even a hint of sadness in there. Tala on the other hand looked kinda hopeful. Those two looked at each other, and Brian lifted an eyebrow, and Tala grinned rather excitedly. There seemed to be some kind of wordless conversation going on, but he couldn't understand any of it. Although Tala did seem a little peculiar, so did the other two too. He shrugged and started eating. At least this year didn't seem to be boring. But then Tala turned his eyes back to him, and he was little worried about the sight of mischief in the blue eyes.

"So Rei, how long are you going to be here?"

Tala was pleased. He had spotted the Asian guy before, and it was lucky chance they were still at the diner when the black haired male came. When that guy had stepped in, he had noticed that even Kai looked at the guy, and longer than he nowadays looked at strangers. He had a good feeling about this, so he waved the guy over. Kai seemed a bit reserved, which was much better than he had anticipated to get from the current Ice Prince. And when Kai took of, he knew his hunch had been right. Now he just needed to make a plan on how to use Rei to the maximum effect. He could tell Brian noticed something odd too, but was more worried than excited. He looked Brian in the oh-so-beautiful eyes. He couldn't help smiling when Brian wasn't convinced that this was a good thing, but still agreed to go along his plan and help him. So now, he should get a bit closer to Rei, to see if the guy could really be useful and fitting. After all, he cared for Kai deeply, so he didn't want just any random hobo to get close to him. After they had talked for a while, he came to the conclusion that Rei was sweet kid, little naive but still strong willed. And the fact he wanted to be a chef only gave him extra points. Kai couldn't cook at all, so it was perfect.

When they left the diner, Rei told he was told to meet some officer at the main building, so they split. Once alone, Brian looked at him sternly, waiting for an explanation.

"You saw him, he is gorgeous. And their personalities are like perfect match". Brian shook his head.

"You know Kai has chanced. What makes you think Rei could get close?". Now it was his turn to shake a head, pretending to be disappointed.

"And here I was, thinking you could notice the obvious signs" Brian glared at him, and he chuckled "Seriously, you didn't notice that Kai actually paid some attention to Rei? When have you last time seen him show any emotion? Other than sarcasm". Brian grinned at him

"I don't think sarcasm counts as emotion" he hit Brian on the chest, pouting

"C'mon, you know what I mean." Brian went serious again, looking him straight in the eyes, looking for any sing of hesitation

"Are you sure? I would hate to see you getting your hopes up just have them crushed." his expression softened and he wrapped his arms around Brian, hugging the tall man.

"I don't know. But it's worth a shot, right? It's not about me anyway, I always have you to rely on" he felt Brian's hands wrapping around himself, holding him closer to the firm chest. He sighed and buried his face there, breathing in Brian's calming scent. He felt Brian nodding and pressing a kiss on the top of his head.

"Yeah, it is...". For a while they just stood there embracing each other, before they pulled apart and went to their team's ward house, also known as their new home.

* * *

hm, I don't think I can do this well, but I'll go onward until I hit the brick wall. they might be (yeah right, might..) ooc, but...i'll go do something else now, bye


	4. Chapter 4

sorry about the long wait, but here it is, new bad chap for CaN! trust me, the bad part will be over quicker than you think. and then we can start the real story XD let's say you enjoy Y.Y

* * *

Chapter 4, How nice

Tala was really fed up with this, and it was only the third day. But it was the first day they really started working, the beginning had been just about getting to know the places and routines. Now they were on a field, rehearsing to form different formations and how to stand in attention, swing the assault rifle and move in unison. It was numbing and so boring. He hardly managed to pay attention to what was told. Lucky him Brian was standing next to him and making sure he didn't mess up too bad. But what was the point to learn how to take stand at correct distance from the one in front of, and side to you? Answer, there is no point. He felt a little better seeing Rei wore a slightly irritated and bored expression. He wasn't alone with his thoughts. Lucky him he also had Brian to look at. The tall man really looked good in uniform, so good actually that he could hardly wait to take it off. He smiled a little to himself, and received a poke from Brian's boot to get his attention back to the older man yelling orders to them. With a sight, he continued to memorize the movements and not to stumble on anyone.

They were in the diner for supper, having a short break before the cleaning duties. Rei was looking at Tala, who was slumped on his chair, forehead resting on the table and finished tray pushed to the side. He was sitting next to Tala, and opposite him was Kai, and opposite Tala was Brian, who looked at the redhead rather happily, just like he would enjoy seeing Tala so out of energy. Kai on the other hand paid no attention to any of them, but he was getting used to it. He hadn't seen Kai showing any emotion during all the time he had been here. Sure, that wasn't long time, but there hadn't been anything. During the training Kai had been completely stone faced, not even glancing aside when Tala had stumbled around. When he was nearly finished with his own food, Tala was starting to come back to life. The redhead lifted his head up, looking desperately at Brian, but seeing the small grin on the other's lip, he frowned

"Why in the name of goddess are you looking at me like that? This day was so numbing I can hardly think anything now". Brian's grin flashed bigger and he responded

"That's good. Especially since this is just the beginning, so things will get even more numbing. Imagine a twenty mile march when all you have to do is move your feet according to the phase, and chant the songs" Tala sighed and dropped his head back on the table. He noticed Kai had glanced at the redhead a little, but there was no sing of reaction. No joy, not even annoyance. Then he looked at Brian, whose grin started fading when Tala straightened up again. When Tala pulled crunched the napkin into a ball and took something out of his pocket, Brian sighed.

"Tala, don't do it, I won't save your sorry ass this time" Tala smiled back at him, mischievously

"In the end, that's your lost". Brian didn't look happy, but didn't do anything to stop the redhead. Now he saw Tala was holding a slingshot and aiming at random guy few tables away. He was just about to stop the redhead, when he released the sling, and the paper ball hit the man on the cheek. The man yelped and looked around. He spotted Tala who still had the slingshot clearly in the view and was looking very pleased with himself

"My aim is getting better" he said and smiled victoriously at Brian. Brian shook his head and readied himself to face the man, who was now walking towards them with angry face.

"Why the hell did you throw me with a paper ball?" the man snapped at Tala, hardly keeping his temper checked. Tala smiled at him, the perfect image if innocence.

"I didn't throw it. I am not that good. I used this for the shot" Tala said and waved the slingshot. He couldn't believe this, Tala was clearly begging for troubles. No wonder he had been warned about the redhead, and Brian had been happy when Tala was recharging.

"I'll show you where you can shove that thing" the man said and stepped toward Tala. He was in between the two, but he wasn't sure he could do anything to clear the situation. He was feverishly thinking something to say when Brian stood up and faced the man.

"Tala will apologize to you and you forgive him, and then you just walk away, is that okay?" the man looked Brian up and down, and seeing the muscled arms, he nodded hesitantly. Satisfied with this, Brian turned to Tala, looking him straight in the eyes and making a small gesture. Tala sighed and smiled politely.

"I am sorry for smashing the paper to your cheek. I aimed right between you eyes" for a while there was a complete silence, when all the neighboring tables looked to see what was going on. Then the man's face reddened in anger and he reached out to grab Tala by the collar. He didn't know how tot stop the man, he knew he wasn't strong enough and Brian ha troubles getting past Kai and the table behind their table. He was just about to stand up and block the man out, no matter if it would cause problems for him, when emotionless voice ordered

"Just let it go and walk away" he looked and saw that Kai was finally paying attention, and was looking at the man next to him, not demanding or threatening, but in a way that still made at least him want to obey what was said. But the man was too pissed and just turned to Kai

"That s.o.b deserves some punishment, so he won't do that again". He could only watch how Kai's expression chanced, the red eyes grew colder and he just stared at the man. The look wasn't a glare, it didn't have the feeling fueling it, it was just plain cold. And it was really fierce and scary looking. He couldn't stop the shiver that shook his body. He prayed he never need to face that look. The man seemed to agree, since the redness disappeared and the man got paler than he was in the first place. Then Kai just turned back to his plate and continued eating like nothing happened. The man stayed a while longer, but then chose to get away when Kai moved his head a little. Brian sat down and Tala looked sternly at Kai, clearly wanting to say something but still didn't. Tala and Brian exchanged a look and then they looked at Kai, who ignored them once more. He wanted to lighten up the mood a little, so he started a conversation

"So, yesterday I told you my father runs an electricity shop chain that sells everything from kitchen machines to power tools, but how about you? What does your families do?" Tala looked at him, and the blue eyes soon started sparkling again, and Tala answered while putting the slingshot away again.

"My father just owns a corporation, dealing with all kind of business and we run an airline firm too, and Brian's dad is my dad's right hand man. And when my dad wants to retire, I shall take over the corporation if I want to" he nodded and looked at Brian

"And what will you do when you getaway from here?". Brian shrugged

"That depends. If he follows his fathers footprints, so will I. If he doesn't I might stay here or do whatever I want to. No point thinking it now". Then he looked ahead at Kai, not really expecting anything. To his surprise, Kai answered

"My grandfather runs an enterprises. Mostly in hotels, restaurants, holiday resorts and stuff. Although, the business is expanding all the time." He was about to comment, when Tala cut in

"That's right. And thanks to the holiday resorts, we got to know each others. And Kai here has even his own business too."

"Really? That's amazing, what business?" he looked at Kai at first, but he was closed in again, so he looked at Tala instead. The redhead glared at Kai before answering

"Have you heard of Iwatari amusement parks?" he nodded "Kai planned them and convinced his grandpa to let him give it a shot. Those parks were a real success and gave Kai good start for his future career. If he chooses to enter the business world." they both and Brian looked at Kai, who actually had some expression on his face, but it was wiped away before he could recognize it. Then Kai abrubtly got up and left. He stared after Kai perplexed

"What was that? Why was he like that?" he looked at Brian and Tala. Brian shook his head and looked away, Tala turned to him and smiled sadly

"No one knows. He hasn't always been like this. He used to be more open and relaxed, and he did anything he could to annoy his grandpa. He chanced little over year ago, and somehow mentioning the parks always results like this" Brian reached over the table and touched Tala's cheek. Tala looked at Brian and Brian shook his head. Tala sighed and looked back at him. "But never mind about that. We better get going too if we don't want to get extra duties for the night" the two got up and he followed. Something was wrong, and he wasn't told what. Of course, he hadn't known them that long, so it was just natural, but he wanted to know more. Something about Kai felt familiar.

Kai walked away, he didn't want to be around anyone right now. He hated talking about the parks. They were a success, of course, he had put a lot of effort to them, but they were a bad memory too. To get his grandfather to allow his try with the parks, he was told to come to an appointment with one of their possible partner in some other business branch. The meeting took a place in hotel and right before they got there, grandfather said if the deal would be made, he would finance the park operation. So, he had been determined to do whatever it take to make the deal, he wanted to prove his worth and show his grandfather that he could do something the old man couldn't. Good news was that the deal was made and he got the park money, bad thing was the prize he needed to pay. The partner agreed to sign the deal only if he would spend a night with the man. He still felt sick when remembering it, and he doubted if it had been worth it. He was proud of his parks, but they made him nauseatic, still, he managed and upgraded them, and they were bringing in a lot of money and fame. He had good connections to the business world, and he could take over his grandfather, but it didn't seem that important at all. After all, he had been just a pawn in grandfather's game, nothing else. He shook his head and straightened his back. It didn't really matter, now he did his best to stay away from grandfather's way, so he wouldn't be mixed into it again. But now, he had better go back to the wards and start the evening duties.

* * *

so, how was it? if you wanna hear(read) more, reviewing could be good idea. otherwise I think this is too crappy to be continued XD and I'm not joking, I'm just tired

lol


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah, another Crabby chap. but soon it will have a totally new Kai in there, and you will wonder how stupid I really am. and trust me, in that area, I'm like bottomless pit. thanks for all the reviews and rooting I have received. enjoy

* * *

Chapter 5, Never ending

Brian was having fun. He had no problems doing what was told and pay attention to whatever he wanted, and he liked seeing Tala so troubled. Usually it was the redhead giving him troubles, so he got twisted satisfaction seeing his redhead like this. He knew he would hear about the grinning and clear amusement he was displaying, but that would be fine. He was rather bored hearing Tala explaining how that Chinese looking guy would help them have Kai back. He glanced at Rei and snorted, Kai could make out of whatever issue he had by himself, Kai was built like that, and it wasn't like the old Kai would be gone, he was just hiding underneath that cold exterior, but every now and then Kai popped back. Like now, when Tala tripped and would have fallen to his face, if Kai hadn't managed to grab his hand and keep him upright. He grinned and quickly looked away when the blue eyes turned to look at him. How could someone be that clumsy when they were just told in what angle and how to move their feet while matching so they wouldn't injure themselves so easily. He wiped the grin away and focused on what was told next. He knew Kai would come back, he just needed some time, but there was no reason to worry.

Kai was bored. He did understand they were taught all these things so the government would save a little from the hospital bills, but it was rather annoying when the whole thing was slowed down because there was few morons who refused to see what was the point behind the exercise and made a scene. Now it was lunch time and in the afternoon they would have lectures about military systems and later a lesson about guns, when to use what and how to dissolve and rebuilt different handguns. He was sitting in a table with the others when his phone rang. They were allowed to carry phones around as long as they were mute while they were on duty and they wouldn't complain if they broke in action. He fished it out of his pocket and looked at the callers ID. It was his grandfather, so he just ignored it and continued eating. He noticed Tala was looking at him

"Aren't you gonna answer?" he shook his head irritatedly.

"It's just grandfather, no point answering." then the phone started ringing again and he realized the only way to get rid of it would be to talk with the bastard

"Now what? I'm rather busy now". Both Brian and Tala looked interested to hear what was said, but to his slight delight Rei politely ignored him and started talking with Tala, so now only Brian was listening, and that was no threat, since Brian thought he would manage, no matter what. Which was good since now he could talk freely

"_Watch the language. You shouldn't treat me like that, I did take care of you after your parents died in that horrible car incident." _He snorted, hell he cared about that. Things would be better if he had been send anywhere else.

"Just spit it out, I really have to go soon"

"_Hmph, fine. I need you to participate a meeting tonight. I have done a business with him before, and I could really use this deal. And I happen to know he really likes men in uniform, and he is especially into military things." _He was silent. This couldn't happen. Why did the old fart think he would agree to anything like that. He had nothing to gain from this, he had already paid back what he had loaned from grandfather to the amusement park, and he needed no finance or other help anymore.

"The hell. There is no way I'll do that. Besides, I have duties in the evening. I won't come" he saw Brian lifting an eyebrow, but he had managed to keep his voice steady. He had nothing to worry about getting busted, or for needing to participate on the meeting. He was safe in the military base.

"_I tried to be nice, but have it your way then. I never gave you the privilege to choose"._ Grandfather hung up and for few beats he just listened the silence before lowering the phone and putting it back to his pocket. This couldn't be. He had been sure this was a good place, grandfather would leave him alone when he had followed his wishes, and there was no way his mighty could reach all the way in here. But now he wasn't so sure anymore. He felt tight ring squeezing his chest, making it hard to breath normally and stay calm, but when he saw a major walking towards them he knew it would never end. He was stuck with it.

Tala was worried when he watched Kai's expression changes. There should have been anger and determination, but it seemed like Kai would have just froze. When the high officer came to their table and Kai looked up, he noticed the red eyes were completely blank, more dead than he had seen before. He glanced at Brian, who was just staring curiously at the officer. He sighed quietly, if they would argue much more about Kai, they would break up. Brian was already slightly jealous about the amount he talked about Kai. Then he looked at Rei, who had slightly worried expression when he was looking at Kai. Which was rather often.

"Rookie Hiwatari?". Kai stood up and saluted

"Yes sir!"

"We received a phone call and you are ordered to leave the base for tonight. If you disobey, you shall receive a sever punishment. A car will come and pick you up at seven" Kai saluted again, face expressionless

"Yes sir understood!" the officer saluted back and then left. Kai was maybe a little paler than normally and he was clenching his fork, but if you didn't really search for it, you wouldn't think something was wrong. But he knew something was not right.

Soon they had to go to the lessons and he had no time to ask Kai what that had been about and what the old hag had wanted from him. And Kai seemed to be even more distant and avoided them all to his best abilities, which where really good, after years of hiding from his grandpa.

The evening came and they had their free time, but Brian and he didn't find Kai anywhere. At seven o'clock, a car drove to the yard and they saw how Kai climbed in, face tight and staring right ahead of him. He turned to look Brian

"Now you believe there is something seriously wrong, and we should help Kai?" Brian had a troubles expression and scratched the back of his neck.

"But what can we do?". He felt tears pricking his eyes and was happy when Brian pulled him in tight embrace.

"I don't know, I really don't" Brian just hugged him tighter, not saying anything else.

* * *

O.O I know. let's throw some shoes at me. wanna read more? then I suggest you leavea review. X.X me going to sleep now


	6. Chapter 6

this is really good chap. Idon't wanna annoy people by saying otherwise, so it's really good. without further ado enjoy

* * *

Chapter 6, Starting over

Kai was not too happy. Not like that was anything new, but he was more agitated than in ages. Last time it had taken few days before he was able to face anyone, not just because of physical pain. But now, he should be around people in the morning and he should come up with an excuse to Tala and Brian. Plus, he would probably miss something in the morning. That wasn't good. In a way it was nice being there. He drummed his legs with his left hand, there was no good having them around, it just made everything more difficult. Then he recalled all the times when he had pulled pranks with Tala and fought with Brian. It had been rather fun, but he needed to keep them away. Who knows what grandfather would do if they found out. To them, not so much to him. Then again, not like he needed to explain anything. In the end, it was none of their business.

The car slowed down and he noticed they were already in one of grandfather's restaurants. It was one of those restaurants that had a hotel above them. Nice. Now he knew exactly what to expect. Rather stupid of him to hope anything different. He sighed and got out of the car when it stopped in front of the front door. When he stepped into the hotel, a maid came to show him where to go. They went to second floor, that was meant for private parties and other gatherings. Plus, it was well away from curious ears, so there could be held secret meetings. When the maid pointed him the right door, he straightened his back and run a hand through his hair. He was going to handle this, just like always. He knocked the door and went in before waiting a permission. He might be just a gadget, but he wasn't a lifeless doll. He gave a quick look at the room and noticed there was just one older man and his grandfather. Voltaire turned in his chair and gestured him to come sit next to him. He didn't like that idea, his grandfather used way too much cologne, but it was better than sitting next to the bloke. That look he received was lusty and really disgusting. He had to fight the urge to run away, that wouldn't solve anything. He would just pay for it later, and nowadays he wasn't interesting to know what grandfather would do. Beating he could easily take, but he had seen this new side of Voltaire, and he didn't like what it promised. If he could prevent it, he would never be alone with grandfather again. A shiver run through his spine, but he didn't let it show when he walked to the table and sat down.

"Carl, this is Kai. As you can see, he is dedicated to protect our precious country."

"Oh, I definitely can see that. He looks even better in uniform than most guys" the man eyed him and licked his lips expectantly. He glanced away, how did that old fart dare to look at him like that. Then he felt a hand on his thigh and he quickly looked down, without moving his head. He saw it belonged to his grandfather, and he swallowed hard but stopped looking everywhere expect the man. He hated himself for it, but right now it seemed the least horrible way. Food arrived and he could feel Carl's eyes on him, that round fatty face jiggling with anticipation. he could hardly eat anything, he was feeling really sick. When they were nearly finished, Carl spoke

"My, you really are gorgeous. You have your mothers eyes, but lucky me you have your fathers look." he looked at the man puzzled and frowning slightly

"What do you mean by that?" Carl smiled at him and leaned forward, putting his elbows on the table and lowering his big head on his palms, tilting his head and probably thinking he looked good in that pose.

"Dear boy, don't worry. I always liked the red eyes, but your father was still better package." he felt dizzy. Did that man imply what he thought? He looked at grandfather, who smiled at him evilly.

"How could you? He was your son, your blood!" grandfather just shrugged

"Hmph, he needed to work for his food too. Not like I would pay for everything by myself. And about a decade ago, the world had already gotten used to the idea of man being with man. So why would I not use it to my advantage?". A rage flamed inside him and he sprung up, grabbing onto grandfather's collar and pulling the old man up.

"How dare you? I won't let you get away with this!" this made sense. He had been young when his parents started to be sadder. Once they took him and tried to get away, but grandfather found them and brought them back. He had been eight, and at that time he had thought it was just a funny trip and an adventure. And then a thought hit him. The fatal car accident, where the car where his mom and dad were was driving up to a deep hill when the car lost grip in a corner and the car flew through the railing and into the below forest. Both had died immediately. But maybe that wasn't just an accident. It was dry weather and his dad was a good and careful driver. Plus, few days prior, his father had acted oddly in their last training session. Maybe they got tired and wanted to end it all before it would ruin them form the inside. He focused again on Voltaire and was just about to ask what the heck does he think he is, when he felt a shock wave going through him, emitting from his stomach and hurting like hell. His legs gave out on him and the last thing he saw before succumbing to darkness was his grandfather's standing over him looking down on him and holding a stun gun.

He woke up slowly and at first he had no recollection on what had happened or where was he. When he looked around, he still had no idea where he was, but when a fat man came to the room all came back to him. He tried to bolt up, but he didn't get high before his hands returned him back to the laying position he had woken up. He tried moving his hands that were tied above his head and apparently to the bedpost. He tried pulling his hands and they came all the way to his face, but the knot was on the other side of his wrists so he couldn't bite it open. The fat man laughed.

"No my boy, you can't escape. I look forward to finding out do you have as much attitude in action as with your fists. Your mother was a bit of a crybaby, but your father was pleasantly tight every time, and my god, he made the hottest sounds I have ever heard". That does it. He was not going to just let this happen and neither would he let grandpa get away with everything. Feeling a twinge of pain coming from his abs, he tensed his whole body. He hadn't fight for real in a while, but he had done his stretching and muscle work out. He could break free. He used all his force to swing his legs high in the air and over his head. It wasn't comfortable position, and he needed to work fast before the fatso got too near. His legs touched the headboard and he took a firm hold from the rope his hands were tight and pulled, using his legs as a counter force. There was little cracking sound, and just when the fatso reached out to grab him, the bedpost broke and he was free. He quickly rolled of the bed to the side where the fatso wasn't. His wrists hurt, but there wasn't clear cut, so he would manage. Carl face darkened.

"Come here this instant, or I shall report to Voltaire" he smirked and tried to pull his hands free. "See if I care" he snapped back and kept working. Lucky him Carl had apparently tied him himself, and with those bulky fingers the knot was rather loose now when he could see better what he was doing. It felt like his thump would come of, and he needed to pull it as far towards the palm as he could, but he was slowly getting his right hand off of the knot. But by then Carl was rushing toward him with thick hands spread wide. The smile was gone on the round face and there was cruel look in the eyes

"I'll make you suffer from this exercise. I don't like extra work out before the act. Just so you know for the next time." he stepped back a little to more open space and let the fatso come a little closer. Then he once again used all he got, jumped in the air and kicked the man on chest with both of his legs. Carl fell on his arse gasping, and he landed on his side, managing to twist his body a bit in the air so he didn't fall to his back and knock the air out since he couldn't take the hit with his hand. Red faced fatso was already struggling to getup, so he needed to scurry up too. He got up first, and stepped closer, swinging his hand in long arch, creating some momentum before smacking his joined hands to the side of the fatso's head. He watched how the eyes rolled over and the man slowly keeled over. His hand was now swollen from the wrists due to the struggling and he couldn't get his hand free now. He remembered he had his military gear on, so he should have his knife on his belt. Now he noticed he didn't have his belt on. It took a while to find it, but finally he managed to get the blade between his wrists and biting down on the handle, he cut the rope. He shook his hands to get the blood flowing properly again and then he grabbed his jacket from the hanger and left the room. He sneaked out of the hotel and restaurant using fire stairs, and then he started his journey towards the base. Lucky him it was only about six miles from the city edge, so he should be by morning. When he got out, he noticed it was darker than he had thought, so it was later than he had anticipated. Well, all he needed to do was increase speed, then he would be there in time, and then he could start working on ruining his grandpa. With a smirk, he started jogging towards the military base. He was going to win this time.

* * *

okay people. you can review, or go to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

well, against all the odds, here is the new chap. yes, brain and tala take up a lot of it, but just for once, I couldn't say no to them. they do deserve it...anyway, thanks for all who has´stayed alonf and reviewed. yes, you know who I am talking about. thanks for everything

* * *

Chapter 7, Come again

Brian woke up when he felt someone leaning close to him. Sure, Tala was great to have around, but sometimes he was just a little too horny.

"Tal, not now. I wanna sleep"

"Guess again" he bolted upright when he heard Kai's voice.

"What the..?" he didn't even know what to say, but he was glad to see Kai seemed okay. Kai smirked and straightened up, crossing his hands over his chest.

"So, how long have you and Tala been a couple?" It wasn't a news anymore, but somehow talking to Kai about it made him blush slightly

"About half a year..." something in Kai's smirk seemed to be laughing at him, so he resorted the only thing he new would distract Kai now. "Tala! Wake up and see who's here!" he grinned a little when Kai's head snapped towards Tala's bed, and how Kai prepared himself for the redhead. That was the behavior of the Kai he knew. And then he watched amusedly how Tala slowly sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes, muttering

"What's so important in the middle of the night..." he glanced at the clock

"It's already past five. We would have to get up soon anyway. And just take a look" Tala sighed, but looked towards him and Kai. At first there was no reaction, but when the brain realized what they were looking, Tala gave a happy squeal and charged at Kai. He pulled his legs out of the way just in time, since Kai couldn't handle all the momentum and fell backwards to his bed. If it had been any other than Kai, he would have been jealous, but he knew there was no chance neither would cross the line. And now, it was fun watching how Tala cling to Kai and how Kai struggled to free himself from the redhead. He chuckled softly and received a glare from Kai. That only made him grin more, it was so nice to see that glare that could make his blood run cold. Finally Kai got little cruel, took a hold of the red hairs and pulled Tala off of himself

"You better behave in front of your boyfriend. Brian is the jealous type." he frowned

"Hey, that's not true. I trust Tala" Tala, who had been massaging his scalp, looked at him and smiled, sitting down next to him and wrapping a hand around his shoulder.

"Yeah you do. It's the other men you don't trust." he was about to say snap at Tala, but the redhead softly kissed him, effectively making him forget why he had been getting worked up. They heard a sigh and remembered Kai was around. Tala was smiling rather sheepishly, but he just wrapped his hand around Tala's waist, holding the redhead close. Tala looked at him, but didn't struggle away, then the blue eyed boy looked at Kai

"Um, how did you know we are..?" Kai snorted

"It's rather obvious if when being woken up, Brian mumbles 'not now Tala'. Sounds like you come on a bit strongly, but shouldn't you hold back a little? It makes the next day a tad too rough to be a good idea". This was so good to see after the long while, Kai making Tala all defensive and very attractive.

"I feel worse if I don't...I mean, I know my limits and..." now came the best part, the gleam in Tala's eyes showed he had come up with a smart come back, which was meant to make Kai off balance and slip something that gave Tala the advantage. And those two seemed to enjoy this little game just as much as he did, since they usually didn't get offended by whatever was said during the face-offs and whoever won. "How could you know what's it like the next day? Have you lost your virginity without telling us about it?" he looked at Kai, waiting to a quick reply, but instead Kai had pained expression and his whole body tensed up.

"Kai, is something the matter?" he asked, he had never seen Kai looking like that, the grief he had noticed flashing in the red eyes made him really worried. If Kai was in some sort of trouble, why didn't they know about it? When he spoke, it looked like an electric shock run through Kai and the red eyed man shook his head

"Nothing, I just didn't sleep at all tonight". He looked at Kai, and Kai looked right back at him, a smirk forming. "You don't think I'm some sort of superman who doesn't need to sleep at all?" he fell silent. Tala had commented about it too, that he thought a bit too highly of Kai. But come on, so far, he hadn't seen anything bringing Kai down, he didn't loose to him in strength, he wasn't worse than Tala when it came to smart little remarks. Sure, Kai wasn't much of a people person, but he could manage if he needed to. So how could he not have high expectations? But still, he shook his head

"Of course not. But what kept you up all night?" there was a rather odd look in Kai's face, but that too was soon wiped away.

"Well, we had a bit of and argument with grandpa" he smiled at this point, and Tala whistled and would have bounced Kai again, if Kai hadn't given a sharp glare "what the hell is wrong with you?maybe this place is too much for you...anyway, I took of and needed to walk all the way here from down town." he frowned

"That's not so long a trip" Kai merely shrugged

"Whatever. I did have something to ask for you too" he and Tala exchanged a glance, what could this be? First they get Kai back, and now he does something totally unexpected.

"Okay, shoot it." he said. Kai was about to tell, when Tala pointed out

"Or rather don't. Others are still asleep, and the bang would wake them all up. That would cause some problems". He and Kai just stared at the redhead, until he sighed and raised his hand above his head. "Okay, I give in. I'll shut up until you are finished" Kai waited a while to make sure Tala wouldn't start saying something exactly when he would. Then he said

"Does neither of you have good connections to law enforcement?" Tala shook his head, but he replied

"I have a cousin who works as a police. Is that good enough?"

"It depends. Can he get a hold of some old files?" he shrugged, this was getting interesting. Kai was clearly plotting something, and most likely it would be against Voltaire. That old man would deserve some punishment for all he had made Kai go through after his parents had died.

"I guess, if they aren't some sealed of cases. Why?" Kai focused his gaze on him, and he sensed the fierce determination again from Kai.

"Because I need to get to see my parents accident files. I know it was investigated, and before you ask, no, I can't just go and ask it from the counter. Who knows how much tentacles grandpa has, and I'd like if he didn't know I was checking it up" he nodded, but Tala frowned

"That's an old case. Why do you need it?" a bitter smile formed on Kai's lips

"Because I think they did it on purpose, and I want to confirm it." Tala gasped and clutched his shirt, pressing closer to him and he held the redhead more securely

"Say what? Why would they do that?" Kai gave out a small dry laugh

"Because they probably saw no other way out. And that's thanks to grandpa. And if I'm right, he'll pay for it big time" He felt Tala shiver, and he too was slightly worried. Kai was serious, but could he be right? Then again, it wouldn't be hard to believe something like that from Voltaire. Only one question remained

"What did they need to escape?" Kai's eyes averted, and the fire burned stronger.

"Because they couldn't lead the life they wanted. But I actually hope I'm wrong." Kai looked back at them "But even so, I shall make grandpa regret his actions. He won't get away with it anymore." Then Kai got up to leave, and Tala jumped up and hugged the red eye.

"Kai, I'm so happy you are back, and you can count on me whatever it is you need help, okay?" It looked like Kai wanted to pull away more than anything, but controlling himself, he stood there and gave a small pat on Tala's back

"Thanks. I'll keep it in mind." he got up too, holding a hand out to Kai. Unlike Tala, he wasn't fond of hugging either.

"I'll call my cousin and ask for the files. And I'll make sure he leaves no trails as to why he needs it, if it can be avoided. Kai grabbed his hand, squeezing it

"Good, thanks. I'll see you guys later" with that, Kai left and left them in the dim room, completely dumbstruck. Tala took a hold of his hand

"Hey Bri, was he really here, or did I just dream that?" he pulled Tala into a hug and flopped back to bed.

"He was here. And he is planning something." Tala giggled a bit and went into comfortable position, head resting against his chest and one hand sprawled over his stomach.

"Good. I don't think anything could be better now. Kai is back, and you are here with me." he grinned

"Yeah. But you were wrong. You claimed it would need Rei to get Kai snap back and he did it by himself" Tala lifted his head up, looking rather annoyed.

"Seriously? That's all you can think about?" his grin got more playful.

"Of course. You thought about it too, but you just hoped I wouldn't recall it and point out you were _wrong_" he looked deep in the blue eyes, who weren't so annoyed as his expression lead to believe. Then the redhead smiled and reached up to kiss him on the lips.

"Maybe I just make you forget it once and for all, now that we are already awake." he saw no reason why not to, so he sneaked a hand beneath Tala's shirt and rolled around, pinning the redhead to the bed. When he leaned for another, deeper kiss, he whispered, looking at the red locks sprayed all around the pillow, and the shining blue eyes, looking at him so fondly

"I love you so much Tal" Tala smiled at him, pressing their lips together and saying into the kiss

"I love you too. Promise you'll never leave me" he licked the soft pink lips, that meant a world to him

"I swear, I won't as long as you don't leave me" Tala put hands around his neck, pulling him down and breathing into his neck before gently biting it

"Then it's a deal". He couldn't remember when he had been this happy being woken up in such a ridiculous time, but having the redhead in his arm, and the sweet taste of Tala, he wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning. This was a perfect start for a day.

* * *

there they go. next chap might have - nah, better not to spoil. review please. or comment. whether you are an old schooler or a newbie. thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Here it is, enjoy, sorry, I'm in a hurry.

* * *

Chapter 8, Old pranks

Rei walked into the diner, he had woken up early, and although he had been tired, his body had been so jammed he needed to get up and move a little. And then it was too late to go back to bed, so he went for breakfast. He had anticipated the diner would have been empty, and he would have needed to eat alone, but then he noticed Kai was there already. He was glad to see the red eyed man looking alright, he had been rather worried seeing him leave, especially since both Tala and Brian had been concerned too. He didn't know why he was so interested in the rather cold and distant man, but he just wanted to learn more about Kai. So when he had fetched a tray, he went to the table next to a window where Kai was sitting, looking out and sipping coffee. He hesitated a little, but when Kai seemed not to notice him there, he gathered his courage

"Good morning Kai" the red eyed looked up at him and nodded, then returned to gazing out. Well, that could have gone worse. "Do you mind if I sit here with you?" Kai looked at him again, clearly sizing him up. He felt a little uneasy, the eyes seemed to look straight through him. He shifted his weight from one leg to another, and that's when Kai smirked, taking a sip and gestured towards the chair on the other side of the table

"Since I see no one sitting there, why not. It's not like I own the place." he smiled at Kai, and went to sit down. After he had sat down, he could look Kai more closely, and noticed the dark rings below the eyes. Then he got lost looking the man now when he was this close and there were no distractions. He quickly looked down on his plate when Kai glanced directly into his eyes.

"So, it is you..." he heard Kai muttering and looked up again, wondering what was that about. Kai's expression showed recognition, but the eyes were impossible to read.

"Pardon?" Kai smirked and continued to look out the window again, drinking his coffee calmly. He frowned and tilted his head, Kai seemed more relaxed now, but was no easier to understand. He sighed and started eating, he better not get too distracted, it's not like Kai would play in the same team as he did. Besides, Kai didn't seem like the dating type anyway, so he better just let it be.

They ate in silence, which was rather bothering to him, but Kai didn't seem to notice. He looked out too, but there wasn't anything there, few trees and some buildings. He glanced around to see how much the clock was, but then Tala and Brian walked in, Tala looking really satisfied, but little stiff. He looked at Brian, who seemed to be in good mood too. He looked between the two, and blushed a little, it was rather obvious what they had been doing. Tala waved at him, and he waved back, and soon the two arrived at the table

"Morning Rei! I see you have already had a pleasant meal with our dear Kai" he smiled at that but Kai glared at the redhead.

"Shut up. At least that warded that blue haired shrimp away." Kai gave him a glance from the corner of his eye "Unless, of course, you would like to spend time with that pig. Then I guess I ruined something". He had no idea who Kai was talking about, and apparently it showed, since Kai gestured towards some table. He glanced carefully, and saw this little guy eating with two hands and occasionally looking at him. He quickly turned back, a shiver running down his spine.

"You are kidding right?". There was no expression on Kai's face, when the man shrugged

"Of course I can be wrong. But he has been looking you like he would want to eat you too" he knew his expression was disgusted, but he had accidentally imagined it and it was really gross. He glanced at Tala, who was looking at the pig, eyes glazed and mouth in a tight line. It looked like Tala could puke at any moment. Brian glanced accusingly at Kai, who just smirked and emptied his coffee cup. Kai was ready to get up

"I'm gonna fetch a new cup. You know glaring me doesn't help him snap back". He hurriedly stood up

"Let me get it for you". Kai looked at him, lifting an eyebrow. Tala snapped back to life too, and turned the shining blue eyes toward him. He shrugged "I wanna have a cup too, so I'll be going anyway. Just as well I can bring one to you too" Kai glanced at the pig, and then smirked at him, handing the cup to him.

"Sure. But that isn't enough to get him of off your tail" crap, he had been busted.

"Then what do you suggest I do?". Kai shrugged.

"Nothing. Just ignore him. And if he comes, just tell him to get lost." That sounded mush easier said than done, and he sighed, taking the cup and going to the counter to get some more. He took a cup of coffee for himself, and added some milk to his own. That's when he realized he had no idea if Kai wanted cream, milk or sugar with the coffee. But the cup was already full, actually little too full to be an easy carry. He picked both cups up and carefully headed back to the table. He was nearly there, when the midget appeared in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Tyson, and I noticed you were peaking at me. So, you wanna go out or something?" he hardly managed not to walk into the boy, nearly spilling the hot liquid to his hand

"No, I don't want to. And I wasn't looking"

"Yeah right. Little late to play hard to get" the midget moved in closer, and he tried to back away, but the shrimp grabbed his arm.

"Let go. I couldn't care less about you." The shrimp's grip tightened and there was an angry look on his face.

"Then stop sending hints that say otherwise. Lucky you I don't demand much as an apology, I'm such a nice guy. A kiss will do" he tried yanking free, and the coffee spill and burned his hand, and the guy with food around his mouth just kept coming closer. Suddenly there was another hand, squeezing that hand that was holding him, and forcing it to let go. He looked over the midget, and saw Kai standing there, rather annoyed expression on his face.

"You better get the hell out of here, or you'll be picking your teeth from the floor" the shrimp pulled himself free and snorted at Kai

"Who the hell do you think you are to tell me what to do? Not like this is any of your business, and like you could boss me around". A smirk formed on Kai's face, and it didn't promise too good.

"It is my business, since it was my coffee you spilled, and I owe him to help him out when in need." The midget glared at Kai, who ignored it and talked to him "You better get some cold water to it, otherwise it'll be a pain later" he nodded

"I will. But what did you mean, by owing me.." he didn't manage to finish, since the shrimp had reached the limit of his temper and attacked Kai. He could only stare in astonishment, when Kai calmly stepped aside, tripping the shrimp when he ran past, and sent him crashing to the ground. With a yell, the shrimp got back up, and tried punching Kai, who caught the hand mid air and with a smooth move, yanked the shrimp closer, embedding his other elbow into the shrimps gut. The boy fell limp, and gasped for air, only thing holding him up was Kai, who was still holding the fist. Apparently without any effort, Kai lifted the shrimp up to his eye level

"Lucky you I am in a good mood. Otherwise it may have hurt. But you better believe the next time you are told to back of." then Kai let go, and the shrimp slumped into a pile on the floor. Kai took his cup from him, and took a sip. He just kept staring, until the red eyes met his. Then it clicked

"You are the...that boy who had issues with a mob years ago.." Kai nodded

"Yep. Now I have paid it back, so we are even" Kai turned around and walked back towards the table. Then he stopped and walked back taking his mug from him. "Go cooling your hand already. I'll bring your coffee to the table" with that, Kai really walked away.

When he got back to the table the three were busy talking about something. Or more like Tala talked, and Brian and Kai said something in between. But it looked like they were having fun, and that made him feel a bit outsider. They looked up when he came, and Tala asked

"How's your hand? Is it bad?" he shook his head and sat down

"Nope, it's just a little red, that's all." he smiled at Kai, who pushed the coffee mug to him. He took a sip and it wasn't too cold yet. "You seemed to be having fun here?" Brian grinned and Kai shook his head. Tala gave a short giggle and nodded.

"Yeah, we had. We were just recalling all the funny little things we have done over the years." he tilted his head

"That sounds a little odd, if I may say so." Tala shrugged

"Maybe so, but we had our reasons" now Brian talked, and got a glare from Tala

"Well, at least Kai had. You just wanted to have some fun" he didn't dare to ask, but he couldn't help looking at Kai questioningly. Kai sighed and said

"Do you have anyone whose life you wanna make as miserable as possible? Someone you would tease, no matter how much problems it could cause you?" he shook his head, he had totally lost the point here. Kai glanced at Brian and Tala "Well, I have and I really aimed to piss him off whenever I could. You could consider it as a payback, since he tried to make my hard as possible." Brian talked next

"And you sure did. Remember the one time, you and Tala changed the script of the school play, and Voltaire nearly snapped right in the audience?" Tala laughed and Kai nodded, having an amused look.

"Yeah, that was definitely worth it." Tala looked at Kai

"How did he react when you got home?" Kai shrugged, and said with a smirk

"Nothing severe, he just yelled a while, and kicked me right down." he felt really outside when both Tala and Brian looked slightly sad, and he had no idea what they were talking about.

"What play are you talking about?" he feared he would be flat out denied the story, but to his delight, Tala started telling

"Well, we had this school play, about Romeo and Julia, and after a voting it ended up me being Julia and Kai being Romeo." Brian chuckled

"It wasn't that hard to get the class's girls support some gayish action. They rather liked the idea if you too being in love" there was a silence, and both Tala and Kai stared at Brian, then Kai's look turned into a glare.

"That's really nice. So it was thanks to you I had to jump around the freaking stage in tights." Brian grinned, until Tala spoke

"But you did look good in those, you should have seen all the drooling you received." at that point, Brian's face went blank, and he stared at Tala, who ignored the guy completely. "Now let me finish. So, we practiced the play, but you have to admit it's a stupid story. Julia thinks Romeo is dead because he drank the same poison she did, which only made them fall in deep sleep, and then she stabbed herself? Makes no sense. So I came up with a better plot where Julia wakes up and waits 'til Romeo comes back around, they swear eternal love, kiss and run away. Kai agreed to this only because the audience would be of parents and family. And he knew his grandpa would get pissed about his relative kissing a guy and ruining a play. So, we did all the rehearsals according to script, and the only in the real show did we make a run for it. Most audience liked it, so teachers weren't so angry, but Voltaire was so embarrassed, and I feared he would burst a vein."

"Would have suited him fine..." Kai muttered and finished his coffee. "But now I do doubt which one of you is the more twisted one." Kai looked the other two and shook his head, then he turned his focus on him, and he rather liked being the object of Kai's attention "So, that's how I used to live my life"

"That having something to do with the mob fight?" Kai shrugged, and then smirked

"I wanted to let some steam out. And that was the best way" now Tala and Brian looked like they had no idea what they were talking about, and he rather liked having something only he and Kai knew, so he just smiled when Brian inquired

"What are you talking about? What mob fight?" Kai looked at him once more, smirked and answered nonchalantly

"It's time we go to the morning name call, if we don't want to end up cleaning toilets" with that, Kai stood up and picked the tray and started walking away. He stood up after him, he was really happy now. He didn't feel so left out now, and furthermore he had found the guy he had thought so much, wondering what had happened to the fierce fighter he had met all those years ago. Yes, army was much better place than he had thought. Smiling, he left the diner after Kai, and Tala and Brian came after him.

* * *

I know, seems like is Kai/Rei or plot. can't have both in same chap. do review, would help me write more.

take care, don't let them get you!


	9. Chapter 9

sorry this chap is pointless, I had problems writing it, but I wanted to write at least something about CaN before I get into army too.´hopefully there is even somehting good in there. please report the faults, i'll be happy to feel crap about them while I'm away.

* * *

Chapter 9, Just life

Tala was happy. Kai was fighting again. Not that it would be a good thing at such, but that was something Kai used to do, and he hadn't in a long time. And it had sucked, since it had been really cool to see Brian and Kai struggling. He wiped his mouth, better not think about it, or he would start drooling. He glanced at Brian, who was walking next to him, with a calm and serene way, but when Brian looked back at him, he noticed the eyes were smiling. He smiled back and glomped Brian's hand. They didn't really need to say anything, they knew anyway what the other was thinking, and that was easily proven, when they walked by a cleaning closet, and he yanked Brian's arm. The taller guy grinned and pulled him into the closet.

They were in a hurry when they got out and rushed into the gathering area and joined the ranks there. Kai glared them

"You guys really can't control yourselves, can you?" Brian chuckled and pulled him in for a one last kiss, glancing at Kai when they pulled apart. He giggled when Kai rolled his eyes and snapped into attention when a higher ranking officer emerged. He had yet to learn all the different insignias that showed witch one was general and which was lieutenant. But he did notice this guy was higher ranking that the sergeant that had been teaching them so far. The officer stopped in front of them and saluted, making all of them salute him back nearly simultaneously.

"Rookie Hiwatari, come forward" the officer called in well-carrying voice. He quickly looked Kai, whose expression stayed unaffected when he broke form the line and went to the officer, stopping a short distance away and saluted again.

"Rookie Hiwatari at your service". That sounded odd coming from Kai, and he needed to stifle a laugh. He noticed Brian had similar problems too, but when their eyes met, he lifted an eyebrow, did Brian know what was happening? Brian shook his head ever so slightly and shrugged. They had no other way than just wait and see to find out. He turned his gaze forward again, but in the way he noticed Rei, who looked worried, frown in the normally calm face. He grinned mentally, things were really starting to look interesting for Kai. And of course, that meant he would have fun too. Not like Kai could be left on his own, if he wanted to see those two together. But he better not rush it too soon, but give them a little time. Which he had there, not like he had better things to do than wait. Since all they did now was waiting. The officer hadn't said a thing after calling Kai there, but apparently he was waiting for someone else to come too.

He was getting nervous and he just wanted to run to the man and demand what was going on, when there came two guys. Or rather, a man and a dwarf. The man who had called Kai forth, greeted the comers

" Captain William, glad you had the time to join us"

"Major Nilson. Is the accused here?"

"Yes sir, right here". The Captain turned to look Kai, who saluted

"Captain". The man nodded

"You know why you are here?" he noticed that Kai's gaze left the captain and glanced past him at the midget.

"I believe it has something to do with the insult of this morning" the captain lifted and eyebrow

"So you admit you hit this man for no apparent reasons?". He was lucky it wasn't him being accused, since that comment made him snort. Good thing all were too occupied by what was going on to notice. When you are in formation, you are not meant to express anything unless you are told or move unless you have the permission. But Kai kept his cool, per usual

"That I do not. I merely fended him of when he tried to sexually harass one other rookie." the dwarf snapped

"The hell I tried! You fucker have no idea what you're talkin' about". He grimaced. Had he been closer to them, he would have probably send Brian at him, the dwarf talked like world's biggest moron. He glanced at Brian, who was looking rather pissed. He snorted, had they been anywhere else, the dwarf would be in trouble.

"Silence!" the major howled, and the dwarf froze and shut up. He noticed the quickest smirk flashing on Kai's face, and apparently so did the dwarf, since he lost it again

"You son of a bitch! Good to smile now, when you are being protected by higher officers, but otherwise I would show you where you can shove.."

"Watch your mouth in the presence of your superiors." Kai coolly says. The dwarf doesn't get it and continues

"You are no one to boss me around. You..." the Captain steps in front of the dwarf.

"He has the right, since he at least knows how to behave. And I think this case is pretty clear, but just to confirm tit, name the person who was being harassed" to his surprise, Kai shook his head

"Sir, I can't. That would put him in awkward position, and I have no interest to make things harder for him". Aww, ain't that nice. He and Brian shared a smile, Kai was forming a soft spot. But the major wasn't pleased.

"Your superior asked you a question, and you are obligated to answer." Kai kept his pose and looked straight ahead

"I know sir. But isn't it just as important to protect a team member and help in times of need?" the major's expression darkened, but he noticed the captain was looking more pleased by the word.

"You are correct, and if we find anyone who can say this sort of incident did happen, I don't think we need to find out the victims identity." the captain said, and looked along the lines. He figured this was his chance and lifted his hand

¨Sir, I saw the previously mentioned incident, and I swear that there indeed was a harassment going on". The captain nodded, but the major wasn't satisfied yet.

"And who are you?" he salutes

"Tala Ivanov, at your service" Brian grins, okay, maybe he just copycatted Kai, but it's not so funny at such. The major turns to talk something to the captain, and he glares at Brian, who glances back at him.

"How about you would be in my service?" Brian whispers quietly. A shiver runs down his spine.

"Do you ever get enough?" another grin

"Of you? Never". Aww, he has the best guy in the world. He smiled a little and then it was time to pay attention to the happenings in the front. Kai hadn't moved an inch, but the dwarf was doing his best to lay his hands on Kai. The major had grabbed the dwarf and was practically holding him up in the air. Then Kai spoke

"Sirs, if you don't mind, I could give the guy what he wants so much. That way he will think twice before laying a hand to anyone who says no." there was a long silence, during which the rookies glanced each others and hoped the answer would be yes. What else would spice up the dull day than a fight? He hoped too that Kai would get the permission, since that dwarf deserved a lesson. The major didn't look pleased

"You just said about protecting a team member. How come you know are willing to give a beating"

"With all due respect sir, the moment he laid a hand against his own comrade, he became a traitor, and he shouldn't be considered as a person we could trust our lives. And in a war or fight, the trust usually is the key to victory". Wow, he had completely forgotten Kai could speak so well. He probably could move mountains if he wanted. Or even more, he could make the mountains to move for him. Sure, Kai had tough exterior and he was distant to most, but if he wanted, he could draw people to him. He looked at Brian, who stared at Kai in pride. He giggled, now he would get to hear how cool Kai was once again. Sometimes Brian sounded like a little kid talking about his idol. But he liked Brian the way he was, he wouldn't change a thing. He looked at Kai again. And of course, he wished Kai the best too. And he knew his friends felt the same way, admiring him like he did them. He smiled brightly. Life was good, and he couldn't think anything that could be better. Until the captain ordered the major to let go of the dwarf. Thanks to the military discipline nobody moved in the lines, so he could see just fine from where he was. The dwarf charged at Kai, who again stepped to the side, to let the other dash past him, but the dwarf had learned something and expected that. There was a faint smirk in Kai's face when the dwarf made a 90 degree turn and jumped at him. Kai flopped to his back, which probably hurt a little, and using his legs, swung the dwarf over his head. The dwarf had a nice arch and the landing was rather smooth. Well, at least the dwarf didn't scrape his face off by gliding along the ground. Kai got up calmly, and after a glance to the dwarf, he dusted himself of and faced the officers.

"No unnecessary violence used, so mission accomplished" the major nodded.

"To me it looked like no violence used on your part, so I think we can call this settled". The captain agreed

"Yes, I think I have seen enough. But rookie, you better not come up with a fight again, or you'll be send out of here before you can blink. We don't tolerate extra fights among soldiers". Kai saluted and got permission to return to his place. He was little bothered. If they didn't allow extra fights, why had they allow Kai fight this time. When looking at Kai, he noticed Kai was thinking too, and most likely the exact same thing, although there was a faint look of doubt in the red eyes, which said Kai knew something he didn't. Brian seemed to notice too, and together they would ask Kai what was really going on when they had free time. But now they had a full day ahead, when their morning exercises had been postponed thanks to the dwarf. Their leader appeared and they began the boring training again. He sighed, he would soon move accordingly even in asleep when hearing the commands. He sighed again, at least he would learn the difference between right and left once and for all. 'turn right, turn left, rest, attention' how very useful. But at one occasion he noticed that Rei was looking at Kai with a faint smile and clearly not wanting to let Kai out of his sight. That made him feel better, and once they were done, Brian took a hold of his hand and together they walked to lunch before they needed to hurry to another lecture after that.

* * *

yeah, good summer to all, in three days I'll begin my precious army. what's really happening in CaN? don't ask me, i know roughly as much as Tala. if there is somehting you wanna complain, flame me, and I can feel crap about it XD even if no flames, please do review, so I know I have someones waiting for new update. thanks, see you someday.


	10. Chapter 10

long time no cupackes. but finally I realized one juts can't make a really real army fic. at least not from finland's army. so, you are her by warned that teh amry things won't have too big part in things. like they have had so far, but anyway. sure, I could be wrong also, and just be messing with you. yes, I knwo you did miss me and my random things. here ya go, ne Can chap, because I can. enjoy if you can.

* * *

Chapter 10, Run and Fight

Rey was staring Kai, who was sitting in the row in front of him. He had been distracted the whole day, and currently he had no idea what the lecture was about. He had been looking Kai whenever he could, wondering why Kai had really taken such extreme methods with the odd little boy. Sure, the other had begged for it, but it was still strange. Yet, he was glad to see that the guy he had met ages ago was still the same tough and cool fighter he recalled. He couldn't really understand how it had taken so long from him to recognize the burning red eyes. He sighed, there was something odd in the said guy, he had been really tense all day, looking nearly as distracted from the lecture as he was. Although they hadn't been there so long, he had noticed Kai was cold and distant, but he did pay attention, almost looking like he was expecting someone to ambush him the whole time. He shook his head. He really should focus on what was being said, otherwise he would have huge difficulties later when the thought things would be taken into use.

After their day duties were over and their free time had begun, Kai appeared next to him when he was having a coffee in cafeteria.

"Mind if I sit here?" Kai asked. At first he just stared, but when he saw the red eyes narrowing, he quickly nodded

"Of course, please do" Kai sat down, and glanced out of the window, then apparently yanking himself from some thought, leaned back and looked at him.

"So, how do you like it here?" he couldn't stop the stunned look that took over his face. He had never taken Kai for someone for small talk.

"Why do you ask?" he got a glare, and then the red eyes looked to the door. He followed the gaze, and saw Tala and Brian walking in and looking at them. Kai looked back at him, and he still stared, not understanding what was going on. Kai sighed

"Because if I make it look like we are talking, those two will leave me alone, because they are too happy that I'm interacting with someone." he frowned

"But it really doesn't suit you" he received a smirk and only then did he realize how rude it had sounded. "I meant...you don't seem like the guy to care about..." Kai looked slightly amused, lifting an eyebrow, waiting for more indirect insults "No, don't get me wrong, what I was trying to say is you seem more like the quiet type". Kai snorted, glancing out of the window again.

"You tell me..." they were quiet, and he noticed Kai would rather just sit there, staring out of the window, not socializing, he tried to keep quiet too, but once he noticed Tala was looking at them, frowning a bit, he said

"Why do you want to avoid them?" Kai didn't look at him

"Because I know what they would ask, and I rather not answer"

"I see...by the way, where were you last night?" now the red eyes looked at him, and the smirk appeared again, making his mouth run dry

"What do you think is the question they would ask?" they looked into each others eyes for a while, and he realized he had made another tactical error. He couldn't really understand how he was being so unthoughtful all of a sudden. Usually he was much more polite. He blushed slightly and sifted his eyes to the table between them, clutching his coffee cup.

"Sorry..." he muttered. He heard Kai sift too, and when he looked up, Kai had moved so he could look out of the window without really turning his head, so they weren't sitting face to face anymore. He was sad, he had hoped he could talk with Kai more, but he had no idea how to say anything without making things more awkward. Although, Kai hadn't looked so bothered, so maybe it was still okay. He peeked towards Tala and Brian, seeing both of them looking directly at them.

"Hey Kai?" as an answer, he received a hn-sound. "They are staring us, looking rather bothered. Kai pressed a hand to his forehead, closing his eyes for a moment before looking at him again, stealing a peek of the two from the corner of his eye.

"Great." the eyes turned back to him"So, are you going to answer to me or not?". It took a while from him to understand what Kai meant, and he tilted his head, trying to recall what Kai was referring to. Finally it cleared to him and he smiled

"I think it's fine enough being here. At least I meet a lot of new and interesting people".

"Can't see the fines in that, but that doesn't really matter."

"Why are you like that?" he got a exploring look from Kai, and apparently he passed some odd test, since Kai shrugged and said

"I was raised like this"

"But your parents were good people before they died, right? So what's the bad thing about meeting new people?" Kai's eyes turned cold and bitter, before they turned to look out of the window again. Kai really seemed to be far away, and in a way it was a miracle that the guy hadn't walked out already.

"Maybe they were. But maybe they could have been better..." he frowned

"But that doesn't mean they didn't try their best. Maybe they just didn't have anything more to give" the twisted and ironic smile that appeared on Kai's face made his blood run cold. The guy looked really strange, partly disgusted, partly humored, but most of all there was this edge of despair in it but the next words were so curious he nearly forgot the expression

"Oh, they gave all they had, that's for sure...and even more was taken" he frowned and was about to ask what Kai meant, when the guy suddenly went expressionless and stood up to leave. "Just pretend I never said anything. It's better that way." he stood up too

"You are wrong, I liked talking with you" the red eyes narrowed, but he never found out was Kai would have said, since Brian and Tala had come to them, and Brian placed a hand onto Kai's shoulder. For a split second, Kai froze, but then he spun around in amazing speed, grabbed Brian's hand and with the same movement pulled Brian forward, bent his hand behind his back and smashed the guy's face onto the table. Tala screeched

"Kai, let go, what do you think you are doing" Kai blinked, and while shaking his head let Brian go.

"Don't sneak on people like that" was all Kai said, face revealing nothing about what was going on inside his head. Brian got up, massaging his shoulder

"Wow, you really haven't gotten rusty. That was pretty nice move". With that, Kai seemed to relax a bit, and smirked

"And yo have for my share too. Can't believe you went down that easily" Brian shrugged

"Didn't really expect you to react like that"

"Yeah" Tala joined the talk "what's wrong Kai? You don't usually jump on people like that" he noticed a twitch in Kai's lips, although it didn't look like the guy was about to smile, rather like he would have wanted to grimace. But Kai kept his composure and shrugged. He figured this was his time to step in and maybe possibly help Kai a bit. It looked like there was something going on in the guy's life, and he had this urge to help if he just could

"It might be because I asked him to come out to a walk with me, to check out the surroundings." There was a look of deep thought in Tala's face, before the redhead slowly said

"Hm, Kai sure isn't used to cute guys asking him out...with his social skills, no wonder if he got a bit on the edge..." he blushed at the compliment, but Kai's eyes narrowed when he glared Tala. Brian nodded and added

"That's right, he seems to not have problems with dealing situations like that. Recall when that Max kid asked Kai out?" Tala laughed and Kai rolled his eyes.

"Sure do. Rey, wanna hear about it?" he glanced at Kai, who was pretending not to pay any attention to them. So he nodded, he did want to know anything he could about Kai, they guy had triggered his interest big time. Tala smiled widely and told him

"It was in high school, this blond, rather short and in a way cute and innocent guy cam to Kai, smiled at him and asked if Kai would want to go to movie with him. You should have seen in. the whole room fell silent, and slowly the temperature started dropping when Kai kept glaring the poor dude, then without saying a word, Kai took his bag and left, acting like he had never heard Max and like he wasn't standing right in front of him. After that, no one confessed to Kai, and he has never been on a date" his eyebrows skyrocketed, he couldn't believe a hot guy like Kai would never have been on a date.

"Not even girls?" Brian grinned

"Girls were literally drooling after him, but none of them had the gut to come withing three feet from Kai. So no, not even girls" Tala tried to pat Kai's shoulder comfortably, but the glare he got made him freeze mid air, then slowly pulling the hand back

"So, that's our precious little Kai. So shy and avoiding people like plague". Only after Tala had quieted down, did they all realize that the surrounding had fell silent, and the air felt rather cold. There came a sheepish look on Tala's face, when he turned to look at Kai. Kai was giving the loony a death glare, his whole body radiating raw power and strong will

"You wanna say that again?" Kai said quietly, making a shiver run down his spine, that voice was hot. It wasn't threatening at such, it juts had this certain edge to it, telling it was thin ice where they were now. Tala shook his head

"Nope, no thanks, I feel like I have said enough. Maybe we should leave you two alone for now" Tala retreated, grabbing Brian's hand and hurriedly walking few tables away and sitting down there. Kai glared after them, and then he sat down again. He followed the example and sat himself too. He took his coffee cup, and noticed it was already cold. They were silent for a while, and he kept staring his mug, not sure what to do. Finally Kai sighed and said

"I guess I should thank you. Now I don't need to deal with them anytime soon thanks to your little lie." he wasn't sure if Kai was really thankful or being sarcastic, so he lifted his gaze up. Kai was actually looking rather relaxed now, so he figured the guy meant what he said.

"I hope it really helped." he paused for a moment, he wasn't sure if he wanted to be the target of Kai's glare, but he was too curious "Was Tala telling a truth or was it just a story he said to tease you?" Kai smirked

"Totally for my tease." he felt a oddly disappointed at that "But it was a real incident. I juts thought the kid was out of his mind. He was probably on sugar high or something. He was way too optimistic and childish to even talk to." he tilted his head

"Is that a bad thing? To be optimistic I mean." Kai looked at him for a moment

"To me, it is. Because life ain't that neat. And he was way over board with it. Some things are juts bad, no matter from what point you think about it" he nodded, Kai made a good point. Then he smiled a little

"But does this mean I can't get you to go for a walk with me? I can't go alone, since I am really good at getting lost in a completely new place, no matter how easy landmarks there is." Kai turned his gaze back out to the window, and he figured that was Kai's polite way to say no thanks. He sighed, and then he noticed the smirk on Kai's face.

"Since you asked, I guess there is no harm checking the surroundings. Who knows when we need to get around fast and effectively. It would only be a benefit to know the ground." he knew his face brightened up, even though Kai's reasons for coming along weren't the best possible. But it was a small miracle that Kai would come along, and he should be really pleased about that. And apparently Tala agreed with him, since he jumped up and danced around, exclaiming something about his little boy growing up and stuff like that. Brian soon caught the redhead and dragged him out, looking apolitically towards them. He nodded and Kai just ignored the whole event

"You really have good nerves". Kai looked at him, smirking

"Gotta have since I have known Tala for ages. He would be goner if I didn't have good nerves". He laughed a little at that.

"I bet. So, shall we go now, or do you wanna have the walk on some other day" Kai shrugged and got up

"We could go now. I wouldn't mind having something else to think about" he got up too,

"I'll just go take the mug away, wait me outside?" Kai nodded and headed out. He looked after the guy. He would want to ask what was it that Kai wanted to avoid so much, but since Kai wanted to not think about it, he better keep his mouth shut and try to cheer the guy up or something. Spending time alone with Kai might be something completely different from being under Tala's watching eyes. So he took the mug away and hurried after Kai.

* * *

maYBE NOT WHAT YOU WOULD HAVE EXPECTED FROM THE HEADLINE, IF (sorry, accidental caps lock incident) we pretend someone paid attention to it and made persumptions. yeah, I know, most likely that didn't happen. but I can always åretend, since you can't catch me and tell me I'm wrong. bye for now, you'll see me when I get back to this. or here. depends on how interested of me you are. -smirk- eyah, army makes one odd. odder in my case...but we don't mind. really, by now, by 15 mins is runnig way to short...damn these computers...*salute*


	11. Chapter 11

tthe title is meaningles, I am in a hurry, but wanted to giev peopel something to read about. it will suck, sicn eI recall next to nothing about what I have written before, plus, I am currenlty unstable person, don't tell that to my CO's and I am late. enjoy the badness. met, *hug* good night, see ya, Kiuku, *hug* take care. later folks

* * *

Chapter 11, Truth to be told

At first Rei was feeling a bit awkward because of the silence, but at the same time he knew Kai liked it better that way, not having to talk. And after a while, he relaxed too, if the other wasn't bothered by it, why should he stress about it? He draw a deep breath and let it slowly out. This received a glance form Kai, but when he just smiled, the red eyes turned away again. He tilted his head slightly, and instead of looking where they were going he watched how Kai seemed to monitor the area all the time.

"Is something wrong?" Kai stopped and gave the surroundings one last look before focusing his attention to him

"Sure. I am merely making sure that we don't get lost. That could get troublesome". That sounded right, but something in the way Kai said it made him think that wasn't all. But he also knew it wouldn't help asking more about it, so he let it be.

"So, you know where we are?" Kai shrugged.

"Not really, but I think that if we go onward a little more, we should come to the warehouses where all the bikes, boats and other stuff that isn't used too often is kept"

"Shall we go see?" Kai smirked

"How else would we know if we are in the right place?" he blushed a little, but tried hide it with a frown

"You know, I am starting to have second thoughts if it was good idea to ask you out" Kai started walking, giving him a smirk over his shoulder

"Hm, I thought you would have figured it wasn't the best idea after hearing the Max story". He had no idea what to say to that, so he just stood there, watching Kai's back. When Kai realized he didn't follow, he looked over his shoulder. "So, I take that you aren't that keen on coming along?". He was a bit disappointed since Kai didn't seem to care whether he was around or not. So he shrugged

"Maybe I am not. Does that make any difference?". Kai stopped and looked away, back facing him.

"It might. Then I wouldn't waste my time checking the places around, it's enough for me if I see a map". There was a silence. He had no idea what Kai was thinking, but he could feel strange anxious coming from Kai, like he wouldn't want to stay still for long. He on the other hand was thinking what he should really do. Apparently Kai was here because of him, and because he would most likely get lost, no matter how good map if he wouldn't know the area. After some calculations, the pluses won. He would get to know the area, and maybe he could find something more about Kai, even though that didn't seem likely.

"I'm still on board. Wouldn't want to leave you here all alone". Kai snorted to that and resumed his walking. He smiled a little too and jogged to catch the other one. "So, what have you been doing these past years?" Kai glanced him from the corner of his eye.

"Why would you wanna know? And are you willing to tell me what you have been doing with your life?" he shrugged and nodded.

"I don't know about the why, but I have no reason why not to tell. In case you wanna hear?" Kai's closed his eyes and sighed, then looking at him straight in the eye

"Well, why not. Go ahead" the red eyes had been so captivating it took him a while to gather his thoughts and little longer to find the control of his vocal chords. How could one stare make him feel like this? Especially since he had no idea what the gaze had held in it.

"Okay, so...like you may know, my father runs an electronic shop-chain, and I am meant to inherit the business from him, but that's not what I want. I would want to become a chef, and I have been studying for it on side of the studies my father makes me have. I am also cutting a deal with my cousin, who would be much better at running the business, and now I have to convince my father the Lee is good enough to be in charge. And I ended up here because I was caught with serious speeding, and the bill was really big. And I don't really have money since I have to pay all the cooking lessons and stuff. And were I not to pay, I could have ended up in jail for a while, and I don't think I could have survived from that. So my father cut me a deal, he would pay the ticket if I would come here for a while, to man up as he said". Kai's face was totally blank, and he was already thinking Kai hadn't listened him at all, when the guy suddenly mumbled

"Tough luck.." he shrugged and smiled

"Not really when I think about it. I get to meet you again, and I don't think this place is really that bad." he could swear he saw the quickest smile flashing on Kai's face, but with a blink of an eye it was gone. But when Kai looked at him, the red eyes didn't seem quite that hard.

"I see. Your an optimist."

"Something wrong with that?". There was a bitter smile on Kai's face

"No if you don't need to go into the business world. In there, it can only cause problems." the red eyed turned to look him deep into the eyes, and Kai muttered barely audibly before speeding onward "I hope you never have to experience any of it" he stopped and gaped. He did not understand Kai at all. What was the other talking about, and what he wished he wouldn't experience? He shook his head and run after Kai

"Hey, wait up, what do you mean by that?" Kai glared him

"Nothing. Just forget I said anything" the voice was harsh and cold, and made him fall silent. He didn't feel good anymore, something was clearly wrong in the guy, and he didn't dare to poke it anymore. He had seen Kai in action enough many times that he knew it would not be nice if Kai would really snap. And the guy was clearly on edge now, swinging closer and further from the edge. So they walked onward in silence, until they got into the warehouses.

"Seems like you were right" Kai shrugged, then stretched big time and then turned to face him

"I know I am not good company, but there is just stuff I should deal with, but I don't have the tools yet". Now the guy was talking gibberish. He tilted his head and frowned

"You do realize I am not understanding a thing you say?". Kai smirked

"As a matter of fact I do. But that's all I am going to say." Kai looked around, this time looking much more relaxed, looking at the surroundings, not any possible movement near by. "Next stop, gym, sport hall and stuff. You still coming?". He sighed, but couldn't help smiling

"Yeah. What would be better way to spend an evening than walking around with someone who talks pure nonsense?" the smirk Kai send him made butterflies fly around his stomach, it had electricity and amusement in it

"Walking around with the blue haired pig?" he burst out laughing

"Yeah, right. And I also enjoy being molested by the said person" for a moment, he thought Kai's eyes glassed over, but the next second Kai gave a small chuckle and started walking again

"You are welcome. But next time just through my coffee to his face, that would be more entertaining" he nodded

"Okay, I try to remember that." a pause "But why would I be carrying your coffee again?" he had managed to get into the same rhythm with Kai, and they were walking side by side on the road. Kai's lips curled up and Kai looked at him

"Because I ask you to" he felt his face heating up in the gaze and the soft smirk did nothing to ease the heat. Kai was right, if he would ask, he would be carrying Kai's coffee. The red eyes were so beautiful and they had that flame in them, making it hard to ignore any command. He lowered his eyes to the lips, still slightly curled up. Reflectively he licked his own lips, he would really want to know how those would feel like...he blushed deeper color of read and yanked his gaze away from Kai's face. Kai noticed this and chuckled, but not commenting anything. It made him feel nervous and happy at the same time, maybe in time he would get closer to Kai. He stole a peek at Kai. Yeah, the guy would be worth some trouble. Like hearing his thought, Kai looked at him, lifting an eyebrow questioningly. He shook his head smiling and looked forward, he had no reason to let Kai know what he was thinking. First he should really figure out himself what he really wanted form the guy.

They reached the gym. He stopped in front of it

"So, are you wanting to go in or something?". Kai was silent for a moment, then he sighed and turned to him.

"Partly yes, mostly no." he was about to ask what Kai meant this time when the guy started walking. "I agreed to show you around, and we aren't quite finished. Let's check out the laundry place first." He smiled, Kai had looked like he would have really wanted to let some steam out, but still came with him.

"Thanks" he said to the back facing him.

"Whatever. Just come already, or I do change my mind". He sped up to catch the guy

"I don't think I never asked you how do you like it here"

"Let's just say it could be worse. Definitely useful, that's a fact.." again, he felt like Kai wasn't really talking to him, rather like talking to himself. Kai glanced at him, and seeing the frown, Kai smirked again. "Blame Tala. He has so odd and contagious manners." he wasn't buying that

"You are blaming Tala you can't answer a question?" there was a brief smilyish expression on Kai's face.

"Of course. Try asking him a question that doesn't involve gossiping about others, or Brian for that matter, and you don't get an answer". He laughed.

"Okay, that actually sounded reasonable. Maybe I should try that" Kai looked back ahead and said

"Recall to get some aspirin ready. You can't ask him stuff and try to get the truth out without a serious headache."

"How come Brian can take it in that case?" he received a look that said he was being stupid

"Because Brian is..." he never heard what Brian was, since it was Brian that came running to them.

"Kai! You better come back to the unit, since you have an important visitor. I was send out to find you" Kai stopped, and frowned

"Who is it?". Brian shrugged but said

"I am not sure, but the car I saw looked a lot like your grandfathers." he could see how Kai's eyes turned cold and his face went stern. Kai also tensed up, just like being ready for a fight.

"Right. Thanks. Rei, I have to leave now. Brian, you probably can show Rei where the laundry place and stuff is?" Kai started to walk away without hearing his answer

"Hey, no, I am coming with you". He did notice the look of surprise in Brian's face, but he did not care. He didn't want to let Kai go to wherever he was going to go, since it clearly wasn't something too nice.

"No, you are not. It's way better you aren't seen by him if he is there" he glanced between Kai and Brian, starting to walk after retreating Kai.

"By who? I have let you be all evening, but you can't leave me like this". Kai stopped and whirled towards him, hands clenched in a fist.

"Why not? Why couldn't I? You are no one to tell me what to do" now Brian stepped in too.

"I am coming with you too. So you can't really stop him from coming too" Brian got a glare from Kai, and so did he. He instinctively stepped back, but hurriedly straightening up and facing the glare.

"Because I could help." Kai snorted

"You can't. and neither can you. So let it be" Kai stared Brian down for a moment, and Brian did look away. But he wasn't going down that easy. He was not sure why he did this, usually he would respect others wishes, but now he didn't seem to be able to stop him.

"Well, I don't know that for sure before I see what is going on, so I am coming. And you have no right to stop me" he started walking again, passing Kai, and walking towards the unit where Brian had said Kai should go to.

"Sorry Kai..." he heard Brian mumble, and then he heard footsteps following him. He looked over his shoulder, to see Brian coming after him and Kai standing still, glaring at them. He swallowed hard, but wasn't ready to give in. he could be stubborn too if needed. He watched how Kai mumbled something under his breath, and then jogged to catch them.

"Fine. But you better stay at the side, no matter what. And Brian, that goes for you too." Kai gave them demanding looks, and all they could do was nod in silence. And in silence they made their way, feeling the tension in the air.


	12. Chapter 12

So, it wwas done less than two hours. wheet whoo. that might explain why it is not good, why it ends really oddly (okay, that's because I am sleepy and in a hurry) hope someone willl still like this, even though it might take the story to an even groser level. don¨t ask how farI can go with it, I am scared to find out. enjoy

* * *

Chapter 12, Always onward

Kai wasn't pleased. He didn't want Rei to be around when he would talk with this grandfather. He knew it would most likely not end up well, and who knows what tricks grandfather would have up to his sleeves. Brian would have been bad enough, but at least he would know to stay out of it. He frowned. Now he would have to come up with reasonable excuse as to where he was last night, and it should be something that explains why he didn't want to talk about it. And he had no idea what that would be. Irritated, he looked behind him, seeing Brian looking calm per usual, but jaw set in a way that said he would not budge from the road he had chosen. And Rei, he kept staring at him, like he would suddenly disappear into thin air. He swung his head back forward and cursed. He couldn't plan his moves since he didn't know what grandfather would do. But he wouldn't let it stop him this time, he would make the old bastard sorry for what he had done. With new determination, he surpassed his frustration and calmed himself. Better to keep it cool, that way he wouldn't give any new weapons to grandfather.

They arrived to where Brian had said the visitor was waiting, and he had managed to make Brian and Rei to keep longer distance, so they wouldn't point out so much. He saw Tala on the background, but with a glare he got the redhead stay still and while he stood to face the visitor who would come from indoors, he watched from the corner of his eyes how Brian went to Tala and said something to him. He noticed the worried look on Tala's face, but he ignored it. Later he would just feel annoyed were he to calm the redhead now, because from the first possible moment, Tala would tease him with questions until he would go crazy. He also saw Rei, who stood to one side, probably close enough to hear what he would say. He glared the Chinese boy, but Rei just smiled to him a little. He rolled his eyes, and then the doors opened. From inside, came his grandfather, alongside with unit's leader. Of course, the bastard had connections to that high. Now he should be really careful with what he would do. Then his grandfather saw him and smiled

"Ah there's my grandson. Thanks captain for looking after him". He couldn't stop the little twitch in his eye, but luckily no one was looking him. The captain nodded and smiled

"You are welcome. I am proud that you trusted your heir to my hands. I will train him into a fine young man." had it been some other situation, he would have snorted to that comment, but now he just stood still while the older people shook hands and captain went back in. Then grandfather turned to him

"So Kai, I think you know why I am here?" he shrugged

"Maybe you need financial help or something. After all, I am doing great in my business, all without your help" he watched how grandfather's eyes first narrowed, and then a thin smile appeared

"Without my help? Do I have to remind you who gave you to start fund for it?" he snorted

"You gave me nothing. We had a deal, and I paid my part. So we are even". Grandfather took a step closer

"I raised you. I gave you everything you needed" he smirked, although he felt like grimacing

"You didn't. It's not raising to make maids take care of me, and then when I could be useful to you, you come and make me work" now he saw how grandfather's brow twitched

"I paid for everything, so it was right that you did something for it" he shook his head

"No, you didn't need to pay for anything. All my parents had was left for me, and if you hadn't taken it to your custody, I wouldn't have needed anything from you". He felt pleased to himself when he saw how grandfather clenched his hands to fists and his jawline tightened. Finally he was making the bastard feel irritated. But what happened next made his good mood fly away to the wind.

"But weren't it for me, you would have never experienced the joy of being under someone else's control and being in the receiving end." he couldn't speak, he just stared at his grandfather, who came a bit closer and spoke in gentle and shooting tone "Just admit it, you did like it, you just have to act like you didn't because you think that would make your father proud." now he was getting angry. Did this old fart think he knew him? Like he could tell what was best of him and what he wanted? He glared at the old man, who kept talking "To tell the truth, your father liked it. If it took too long before I found someone new to him, he would come and beg me to do something about it". He snapped. Without thinking, he had charged and fist was connected to grandfather's head in a blink of an eye. The old man fell down, and he was ready to attack again when someone came behind him and took a hold of his hands. He tried to free himself, he wanted to beat that bastard to a bloody mass, who couldn't say something like that ever again. But another hands grabbed him and pulled him away.

"Kai, calm down, you really shouldn't" through the haze, he recognized it was Brian talking. Slowly he calmed down, and the hands let go. He kept glaring his grandfather, who was just sitting up, hand on his face. With satisfaction, he saw he had managed to make the bastard's nose bleed. And it got even better when grandfather noticed it. The look of disbelief and shock made his day a bit better. He would bit by bit make the old man pay for everything.

"You...Kai, you know what this means" he lifted an eyebrow

"That you need a tissue?". He heard Tala's quiet giggle, and he didn't budge under grandfather's gaze

"You need to have another lesson. There were similar problems at first with your father, but he was quick to learn. You will learn too that it is better to give in than always fight back" he snorted and crossed his hand

"I will always fight back, because I won't let you have your way. Moreover, I make sure you can't do something like it to anyone else" his grandfather laughed darkly

"That's what you think. Well, I won't stop you. I think it's much funnier when the other part isn't too willing. I still remember the first time with your father...he was anything but willing, and it made it all the more exciting and better". It took a moment before he realized just what the bastard was implying. When it sunk in, he gagged involuntarily. That was disgusting. He felt his legs go wobbly, but he didn't allow them to buckle up. He would not give his grandfather that satisfaction. He looked at the man, who was now standing up and smiling. When the bastard leaned froward, he wanted nothing but back away, but his legs were frozen still.

"I look froward to our next meeting, and if you don't behave better, I will teach you some manners personally. But just this once, I forgive you that my deal was canceled. I found a better buyer anyway. So take care, and don't let anything harm that handsome face, I will have use for it later". He swung his hand, but the bastard had stepped further, and laughed while heading to the car. "Always nice to talk with you Kai, I hope I hear from you soon!". For a moment, he just stood there, then he regrouped himself and straightened up and started walking away. He heard the car start and speed of, and after that footsteps following him. He prepared himself to questions, and stopped to wait. Tala, Brian and Rei came next to him, but no one said anything. Finally he looked into Tala, because he had been sure the redhead would have said something immediately. But what he saw was worried blue eyes that looked sad. He frowned and looked at Brian who was looking awkward.

"Now I see why you refused to say anything..." Tala finally muttered. He didn't like that tone or the way the two were acting. And he couldn't bring himself to look into Rei, because he didn't want to see the pity and disgust in the amber eyes.

"Shut up. The only reason I didn't say anything was because you would overreact." now Tala was offended

"Overreact?! Kai, how could anyone overreact to that? I mean, that's just disgusting and disturbing, and I can't believe you just let it happen". His chest ached, but he also got pissed

"You have no idea what you are talking about. You have no idea what I have been through, and what I have been doing, so keep your mouth shut! I never asked for your opinion". There was tears in the blue eyes, and then Tala spun around and run away. Brian stood there a small moment

"Sorry.." he mumbled before rushing after the redhead.

There was a silence, and he didn't know how to break it. And after Tala's reaction, he wasn't sure if he wanted to. Finally when nothing happened, he breathed in deep and turned to face Rei. To his surprise, Rei was looking pondering, nothing else.

"So, you wanna comment?" he said sarcastically, partly not wanting to hear the answer

"I don't think it's my place to say anything. And I am not sure I know what is going on. I didn't really understand what you all were talking about". He let his guard drop a bit

"Is that so?" Rei nodded. He sighed and rubbed his forehead "Have to say, I am happy of that. I am not ready to let everyone know what is going on" Rei nodded again.

"I understand that. But still, if you need help or someone to talk to, you can come to me whenever you need to, okay? I am good at keeping secrets" he smirked

"Thanks. But don't you wanna ask anything?" Rei shrugged, then looked him in the eyes and smiled warmly

"Maybe I want to. But I know you don't feel like answering, so I can wait until you are ready. But do you know what you will do next?" he nodded, now he felt much more sure about things. He could stand up even of Brian and Tala would keep a distance from now on, and what he had learned today might help him make grandfather pay for real. All he needed was solid evidence.

"Yeah, I know. I will go onward and reach my goal" Rei smiled at him, and he nodded

"So, you want to continue our walk, or what?" Rei's eyes started shining,

"I think I would like to challenge you to a ping pong match. We have the board in the unit." he nodded

"Sure, that's sounds good" he had no reason why he couldn't have some fun and relax with Rei, especially since he had to admit Rei wasn't half bad company, and he looked rather appealing.

* * *

so, how bad was it? seriously, ifd you wanna see this continueing, I recomended you review ti, so I don't loose faith in the sense of seeing teh effort fo writing this. my other stories has fans that review, and wanna read more. so, with your own choices, rfeview or not. and do forgive teh writing errors. I didn't do tehm on purpose. gotta run, bye


	13. Chapter 13

Long time, I know. and thanks for the reviews. I wil do something with this someday. if I find out what is happening...have a blast with this.

* * *

Chapter 13, Filler

Brian could hardly keep up with the redhead. Man, he had forgotten how fast Tala could go if he really wanted. Finally the redhead was slowing down, and he could close the distance between them. He felt sorry when he heard Tala's rugged breaths and saw how the slim body shook with every sob.

"Tal." He softly called and Tala stopped, but didn't face him. "It's okay" he said, and to that he got Tala to spun around, glaring him with the blue eyes. But what mattered more to him than the glare, was the river of tears flowing from the sapphire eyes.

"It's not _okay" _the redhead hissed. "You heard it. He has been...he was...it's NOT okay!" then Tala rushed to him, hugging him tight and hiding his face to his jacket "I don't know how I could help" he hardly made out what Tala mumbled to his clothing. He cradled the redhead in his arms and pressed a kiss on top of the head.

"I know. I...I dunno either." he whispered and just hold Tala and let him pour some of the distress out.

Finally, Tala calmed down and sighed, but didn't let go or pulled back.

"Why does everything bad happen to him?" Brian thought about that for a moment.

"I don't think there is a reason. But if I had to say something, I would say it's because he can take it."

"But can you even imagine how horrible it has been to him?". It had been a while since the redhead had sound this sad and helpless. Just hearing it made his heart squirm.

"I can't. But honestly, I would be more worried if he had told us himself. That would mean he was loosing. But with the way things went, I think he was finally found a way to make his grandfather pay". He heard Tala grit his teeth and then the redhead lifted his face up and looked at him.

"We should just report to the police and have him tossed to jail for life". He sighed and shook his head

"It's not that simple. Don't you think Kai would have done it if it would solve anything?" Tala frowned with anxious shining from the blue and still moist eyes.

"What makes it so tricky? At least now Kai is old enough to take charge of the company, he wouldn't need a guardian or anything." he smiled softly at the redhead and wiped the wetness from the pale and soft cheeks.

"Think about it. With all the influence Kai's grandfather has, he probably has someone in the police who could just wipe it all away. Why else would Kai ask help to dig up the record of his parents crash? He must suspect something fishy in it, but can't just go and check it out. And I think that is what we can help him. To distract his grandfather and help him gather evidence." Tala nodded to him, new determination overthrowing the guilt and helplessness.

"Yeah, let's make grandpa's life harder" Tala said wholeheartedly and he nodded to his redhead.

"Yeah, let's..." Tala gave him one last hug, and then they walked to their room, Brian's hand still wrapped around Tala's slim waist.

"Man, I am tired..." Tala said after a little walking. He grinned

"You should get used to running like that. Once the real training starts here, we will be running a lot" he received a shocked look from his redhead, blue eyes wide and staring

"You have gotta be kidding. Just that made my legs ache and lungs wheeze."

"Sorry darling, but I am dead serious". He was glad to see that Tala had regained his spirits and wasn't going to let this stop him. And he chuckled when Tala rolled his eyes so just white was seen and pretended to faint. He used the opportunity and grabbed the lithe body in his arms, making Tala's eyes snap back normal and a small surprised yelp come forth. But once Tala was in his arms, the redhead smiled at him.

"But good thing I have you to carry me through it all" he smiled back and whispered against Tala's lips before kissing them

"And I will always be there for you". Then they kissed, deep and soothing kiss. But his mind didn't let him enjoy it to the fullest , but wished that Kai would have someone as close by. Not particularly because he thought Kai couldn't go on alone, but because it was nice to have someone like that.

Kai was burning. His mind was a mess, he was feeling sick to the core, so much he wished he could just lay down somewhere and just breath with his eyes closed, not thinking at all. And yet he felt restless, he couldn't possibly keep still. And his knuckles ached too. But he was glad they did, he was very satisfied recalling how his grandpa had looked. So shocked. Even though he realized he shouldn't have done it, it most likely would make things harder, because he bet that grandpa would start making some more drastic plans to make him surrender. But he would fight til his last breath. And even more, he would win. He couldn't let someone like that have his way with everyone. He noticed he was biting his jaw shut so tightly it actually hurt. In an effort to calm down, he draw a deep breath and while letting it out gradually relaxed his jaw. It wasn't as easy as that, just a moment and he was doing it again. He felt irritated and then he chuckled. After all this, he was annoying himself. He certainly knew how to make things easy.

"Are you okay?" he glanced at Rei and meeting the amber eyes, that were trying to mask worry, he shrugged.

"Yeah. At least more than I thought". Rei frowned at that, and just to avoid more questions that would eventually make him annoyed "Meaning I thought something not nice would have happened." Rei's frown just deepened and the raven haired guy stopped.

"You fought. He hurt you, and you knocked him down. And then you say it was better than you expected?" he nodded and smirked

"Yes. Right on the money." he had stopped too, few yards from Rei. Rei rolled his eyes at his demeanor, but he could tell that the other was still tense.

"I don't think I ever want to see when things don't go as well as you had thought..." he could feel his lip twitch, but he kept the smirk in place.

"That makes it two of us then" with that, he continued to walk. He really couldn't just stay still now. And Rei started walking with him, closing the distance so they were walking side by side. For a while, they were silent. He knew he had offered the other a guided tour, but he couldn't care where they were right now, nor where they would be going. Eventually they would reach a place that was familiar, and then get back. So they just walked until Rei ended it

"Honestly, I didn't think you were like this" he lifted an eyebrow

"Like what?" Rei shrugged, but didn't look at him.

"I can't really explain it, but somehow you are more of a jester and less clamped than I thought". It took a while to come up with something to say to that. Finally he muttered

"Maybe it is too soon to presume anything form each other." they were silent again, and then Rei spoke just as quietly

"You are right. I'm sorry. Especially after that.."

"Rei" he said in a louder voice. It made Rei flinch and look at him. He glared the raven haired guy. "Don't mention it. Whatever you do, don't say anything about him or what happened. " he could practically hear Rei swallow hard and then a shy and apologetic smile rose on Rei's face.

"Okay. I'm sorry." he swatted his hand

"Whatever." they were silent again. But this time he could sense how hard Rei was trying to come up with something casual and spirit lifting.

"So, what plans do you have for future?" he stared Rei. And Rei flushed pink, and he couldn't help but smirk, then look forward again.

"Um...What do you do on your free time?" this time he snorted and just glanced at Rei. It was hilarious actually, watch how hard the guy tried.

"Why did you agreed to come for walk with me?" this time, he didn't look at the other, just let the question flow in the air.

"Kai...?" he sighed.

"I am not sure. All I can say, is that it didn't seem like a bad idea" now Rei giggled

"From someone else, I might take that as a good thing. But with your good and bad's I am not sure." he shrugged.

"Take it or leave it. Besides, didn't you ask this before too? And I said because it wouldn't hurt to look around" Rei nodded.

"You did. But I wanted to see if there was more to it". He frowned.

"I'm impressed. You are cleverer than I expected." Rei laughed

"Somehow, that doesn't sound a compliment either" he smirked

"You think I go around complimenting others?" Rei looked at him deep in the eyes.

"No. that's something I could swear upon" he lifted an eyebrow to the others serious tone.

"You are a strange one, aren't you?" this time it was Rei who shrugged.

"In the end, aren't we all strange ones?". He didn't care for philosophy, so he just snorted and refused to comment. But Rei seemed content now, and they walked in silence until they had reached an intersection.

"So, since you have seen the map, which way should we take?" he smirked

"Depends on where you want to go?" Rei shrugged

"It doesn't matter, just as we go somewhere"

"Then it doesn't matter, we will go somewhere if we just keep moving" Rei looked at him

"Sophisticated aren't we?" the raven haired said. He shook his head

"That was from Alice in wonderland. Nothing to do with being sophisticated"

"That could offend many people who think Alice was a story different from everything else, and a masterpiece of it's time" he shivered

"You sound worse than my literature teacher". Rei coughed.

"Sorry, my throat is running a bit dry" he chuckled. The guy was better company than he would have thought. Different from Brian and Tala, somehow more innocent. But that was probably because those two were extra horny. Everyone would seem innocent next to them...then he shivered for real. He pushed his grandpa out of his head, he was something like enjoying this time, it should not be clouded with such gore.

"Something wrong?" Rei was trying to catch his eyes. He pulled his back straight and set his mind in the right track again.

"No, not really. In the end, I will make everything work out okay." Rei cocked his head, and he smirked "And starting with you. Ready to race me back to the unit?" he pointed towards the road that would turn back where they had left off. Rei was first dumbfound, but then he smiled and nodded.

"Sure, why not. At least we'll see if I can keep up with you". And then, they took off, and he was actually enjoying the competition, because Rei gave a good match, he didn't get much distance between them, and it cleared his head completely, so he was refreshed and ready to face his life again.

* * *

okay. I know, I tend to finish the chap in rather foolish ways. cliche if you will. but hey, I am the type who likes cliches. and saying and catch phrases and stuff. currently, my life's guideline is something my first sergeant says sometimes when he teaches us stuff. and it goes "Don't make it a monster to yourself. it's not so hard in the end." and most of teh time, it works. at least I don't freak out about stuff before hand. so let's hope it will work on th esoon to come camp too...and even more on the march...so, if I get through them more or less intact, we'll see again. merry christmas to those who like it, happy holidays to the rest. bye


End file.
